A Fiendish Influence
by The Distorted Shadow
Summary: Harry Potter didn't know what it was like to be dominant, he was always trodden on by his aunt and uncle and he had no power of his own to help him... until 'he' appeared and changed his life forever with a single worm and a sentence 'Welcome to the ranks of demons'. Powerful, demon Harry, Pairings undecided.
1. Beginning 1: Prologue

Well, here's a little something that popped into my head, so I looked up the archives and found that out of all the megami tensei & Harry potter crossovers, there wasn't one (in English at least) that had this basic premise.

Anyway, this is just the prologue and I intend on making the later chapters bigger though I've not decided how much bigger I want t make them.

Now, let's get this damn thing out of the way:

**I Do Not Own The Rights To Harry Potter Or The Shin Megami Tensei Series**

* * *

Kashima Naoki let out a yawn as he found himself entering a small town in England.

According to the sign it was called Little Whinging and was located in Surrey, not that he really cared about that, he was just travelling through after all.

It had been over a decade since the Conception and despite stopping the worlds rebirth and living in a world where survival was the only objective, he found himself growing restless and craving adventure.

So he decided to wander between the countless worlds in search of anything interesting, honestly he was contemplating leaving this place soon, not much had really caught his attention since he accessed it through the Amala Network. It had taken him several years but he had eventually learned how to access it directly instead of having to use a terminal to jump locations.

Sure he still had trouble sorting through the information contained within the multiversal database, but it wasn't like he was aging, not now that he had reached his prime.

That was one of the advantages of being a demon, they don't really age like humans do.

But that wasn't what was important, what was important was that this world was so far rather boring and nothing was really catching his attention.

"Ow…" he found himself blinking and looking down to see a small child with dark hair and a strange scar on his forehead laying on the ground near him while a group of other children of similar age to him were looking at him like wolves would when faced with a bleeding deer.

It was quite obvious from the positioning of the dark haired boy that he had probably ended up running into him, he wouldn't notice such a thing, after all, Masakados tended to nullify everything that wasn't almighty in nature.

What caught his attention however, was that the young boy that had clearly ran into him possessed at least some magical potential, with that on top of the fact that the three other kids were clearly chasing him, the demonic man decided to have a shot at seeing if anything abnormal was going on.

"You three," he started in perfectly fluent English, it was one of the perks of being a demon, the ability to communicate in any language, even if only demons like Forneus could pass that talent onto humans, "leave."

He didn't bother trying to sound intimidating, his aura would do more than enough to make the children fear him and sure enough, the three children that were looking at the dark haired boy scurried away at that command, leaving him alone with the boy with glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"W-who are you?" the boy was obviously nervous, he didn't blame him, he would be too if he was a normal human meeting a god slaying demon for the first time.

"Hitoshura," his response was perfectly normal for him, he had long since discarded the name Kashima Naoki when he started travelling through alternate worlds… after all, Kashima Naoki was a presence unique to his own reality and he was most certainly not.

"That's a funny name," the green eyed boy commented with a completely innocent expression… ah how nice it would be to once again be a naïve child.

It would be interesting to see if this child knew anything or could give him any hints as to anything interesting that might be happening in this world, so he decided to do something he was quite used to by now.

"So, do you know any good places to have a rest?" he asked the little child, idly wondering if children were never taught to not talk to strangers in this world or if he had just forgotten.

"There's a park over there," the bespectacled child pointed easily, earning a soft smile off the demon.

"I see, would you come with me? There are some things I want to talk with you about," his smile was warm and caring but on the inside, there was only the cold, dark heart of a demon that had once been human.

"Uh, yeah," the complete lack of understanding in the child's eyes made it clear to him that this boy was ignorant of the danger he was in, then again, he was hiding his less human features, namely the glowing tattoos and the sensory horn on the back of his neck.

Silence reigned as the two walked towards the park, Naoki, wearing his standard capris and a leather jacket he had 'procured' on his first trip to another world.

He noted how the young boy seemed extremely jittery and kept looking around as if he was expecting someone to jump out on him at any moment.

"So, why were those boys chasing you?" he asked as he took a seat against a tree, making the scarred boy flinch at the noise.

"They just do, it's one of their hobbies," the way the young boy made that statement made it clear to the near invulnerable demon that he was telling the truth.

"And why aren't your parents doing anything about it?" the question was simple but the young boy flinched as if he had just been hit with a rock.

"They're dead," the Hitoshura simply nodded at that statement, not bothering to fake human emotions at that titbit of information.

"So what about the people you live with?" he noted the way the child looked completely shocked at his casual dismissal of his parents death but that didn't really matter as far as the demon was concerned.

"…" the young boy seemed hesitant to say the next piece of information but eventually spoke, "they encourage it."

Ah, child abuse, not a sin he normally encounters in his travels but still nothing new either.

"Any idea why?" he doubted the boy would be ignorant of why they hated him, even if it was likely that he would be told it in an unrelated context so as to make his tormenters feel superior.

"They call me a freak, that my parents deserved to die how they did and how I should be grateful they let me sleep in their house," the tears that were threatening to spill from the younger persons eyes were obvious but once again, the demonic man found himself completely unmoved by such a blatant display of emotional trauma.

What he was taking note of however, was the fact that the boy was magical, his guardians called him a 'freak' and didn't explain why.

Those were definitely ingredients for the possibility of a secret society of magic users existing in this world.

And with that in mind, he made his decision.

"Well, I suppose it's safe to say that today is your unlucky day," the grin he wore upon saying that made the dark haired child freeze before finding a hand clasped around his neck.

"You see, I'm rather bored right now and you're looking like something I can use to entertain myself for awhile," he decided it was a perfectly valid method of finding entertainment and besides, Lucifer had never said he couldn't do this.

Putting his other hand to the air, he pinched his fingers together and pulled, making the young boys eyes widen in fear.

Marogareh.

A magatama, a source of demonic power and the first of the demonic archives he had possessed.

And he was now going to pass it on.

"Welcome to the ranks of demons," and with that, he let the worm like beast burrow into the poor boy's head and change his life forever.

* * *

Well, since this is just the prologue, all I can say is that I hope it has at least wetted your appetite or inspired you to write your own version of this concept (there really aren't enough SMT fics out there).

Anyway, that's all for now so until next time.

Shadow out.


	2. Beginning 2: The First Game

Hello again everyone.

Here we are with the second installment of A Fiendish Influence.

Anyway, there really isn't much to say right now, except that I've decided to add a bit at the end for those who are unfamiliar with SMT.

It is something that I've never done before as far as style and formatting goes so don't expect anything special (especially given how I chose to add a word limit of 500 for that section).

With each new chapter, a new aspect will be explained there, not necessarily anything that was introduced in the chapter but it will be something to give those unfamiliar with the series an idea of what it is like.

Anyway, that is all for now so let's get on with the show.

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start.

To think he had that dream again.

That dream that was based on the most painful experience he had ever had… it was the only nightmare he ever had now… those piercing amber eyes, the way that demon had casually dismissed everything bad that had happened to him before putting him through that pain.

But he knew it wasn't merely a nightmare, the evidence was stacked too far in the favour of it being reality.

For one thing, he could clearly remember the pain, something he was told you can't feel in a dream… but the most important thing, was what had happened when he had woken up later that day and returned to the Dursley's.

He had gotten angry with them when they started shouting at him. That wasn't normal, normally he would be scared, he would cower and go back to the cupboard under the stairs… but that time he had gotten angry… and punched a hole in a solid brick wall.

That was when he realised that what he had previously thought was a dream had in fact happened… that person, that… whatever his name was, had done something to him.

'Welcome to the ranks of demons'

That was what he had said and Harry, despite being young understood exactly what that meant.

He wasn't human anymore.

He certainly still looked human… well, all except the fact that he now had Amber eyes, but those were easily explained away as contacts, something that his improved eyesight helped support.

But in the end, he wasn't human and had quickly discovered that with power, comes fear.

He was no longer defenceless, he could now protect himself and that ability to protect himself made his relatives scared.

He was fine with that, he now got a proper bedroom instead of the cupboard under the stairs. He also got proper clothes instead of hand me downs and was no longer forced to stay behind Dudley in schoolwork to make his cousin look better.

The only thing he noted hadn't really changed was his food, well, he was now eating less than before but that was because he wasn't hungry as opposed to being forced to starve like he was before.

That didn't really bother him, despite his decreased diet, he was beginning to fill out more than before, something that he knew shouldn't be happening if he was a normal human.

It had been nearly two years since then and he had not seen anything of the stranger that had changed his life so completely… it was infuriating! He had so many questions, questions that only the stranger could answer, questions about what he was and why he had been given this power… he just couldn't stand not knowing everything.

He let out a small breath as he focused on what the day was, Dudley's ninth birthday.

That would mean that the table would be filled with presents and he'd probably just end up skipping breakfast and going over to a friend's house, his relatives would be grateful of that, they didn't like spending any more time around him than they had to.

Not that Harry cared about that, they were far more tolerable now that they had a healthy fear of him in their psyches, so why should he go out of his way to antagonise them when they knew he could crush their skulls like grapefruits if he so tried?

Of course, that strength actually acted as a disadvantage at school, where he was constantly trying to come up with excuses to not attend P.E, after all, crushing the other children in a sport wasn't exactly thrilling.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he proceeded to get dressed in his baggy tracksuit pants and white t-shirt before looking out of the window and taking in the weather… letting a small smile grace his lips as he noted the light rain that patted against his window and picking up the light red coat he usually wore and putting it on as he left his room.

He liked the rain… not heavy rain mind you, but a light drizzle that simply caressed everything beneath it.

The weather he liked the least though, was when it was sunny and the sky was left cloudless… it hurt his eyes, the eyes that had become more sensitive to light after he gained his powers were not suited to handling the summer sun… something the rain helped block out with little difficulty.

"Morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley," he called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs and noted how the family he lived with were currently in the process of opening Dudley's presents for this year.

He wasn't surprised when they flinched, they had been doing so ever since he had shown that his fist was harder than brick.

"H-Harry, good morning… do you want any breakfast?" Aunt Petunia asked him with nothing but nervousness permeating her voice as she tried to keep her voice under control as she greeted him in a manner meant to not set off his anger… not that he was really that easy to anger but it was nice to be greeted like as something other than 'boy' or 'freak'.

"No thank you, I'm going to go and see if Rachael wants to play for awhile," he said it with a small smile, earning relieved sighs from the Dursley's, they had obviously been afraid that he would want to go an Dudley's birthday trip.

And Rachael wasn't really that important, she was just a girl he had once seen getting bullied by Dudley and his gang… he hadn't been happy with the overweight boys decision to move onto another defenceless target and well… let's just say Dudley and his gang had stopped picking on others after that day.

Rachael herself had been rather grateful for his help and the two had simply started spending time together… mainly playing video games on her NES.

That was one of the reasons he found her presence bearable, she didn't particularly like dolls and playing house, she much preferred to spend her time trying to complete Ghosts 'n Goblins, something he was just as interested in doing.

"Well, I'll see you later," his statement made them all tense as he walked to the door and left the house with no fanfare.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry was pissed.

Not at anyone mind you, he had simply managed to do what he had previously thought impossible, reached the end of Ghosts'n Goblins… only to find out that it just put him back at the beginning with the difficulty ramped up even further.

Needless to say, Rachael had also been pissed at that, both the fact that Harry had managed to get to the end, only to find out that they were in fact only halfway through the game.

"That's not fair!" they both shouted at the same time as Harry once again died courtesy of the screen practically being filled with enemies.

"Rachael, Harry," an older woman said as the door opened, making the two gulp slightly, "what have I said about making so much noise?"

"Not to do it," the duo chorused, earning an exasperated sigh off the oldest in the room.

"Yes, now, it's getting late and you both have school tomorrow, so I think it's about time Harry went home," it may have only been six o'clock but given how they were only nine years old and Harry had arrived before ten in the morning, well, he had been there over eight hours.

"I guess…" he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about that, he had already had a proper sized lunch earlier and that meant he probably wouldn't have to eat until dinner the next day.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harry," she said with a downcast expression.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," and with that, the dark haired boy proceeded to stand and go with his friends mother towards the door.

"Now, be careful on your way home, do you understand Harry?" the older woman commanded him as he stood at the door, ready for the walk back to four Privet drive.

"Yes, understood ma'am," his response was done with what could only be described as a military salute, earning an exasperated sigh off the woman.

"Just hurry back home, alright," and without any further farewells, the boy with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead left the house and made his way back to his relatives home.

He wouldn't admit it, but the way Rachael's mother told him to be careful on his way home irritated him, he knew she didn't know that if he got in a fight with anyone, they would come off worse, he could bend stainless steel with his bare hands after all, but it was still annoying that someone would tell him to be careful of anything.

He let those thoughts drift out of his mind as he arrived back at Privet Drive and found the front gardens surprisingly deserted,

He shook the thoughts of how the place was usually busier than this, it was still lightly raining after all so they would all probably be inside watching TV or something and so he made his way back home.

It was only after he reached for the handle to his relatives house that he realised that things weren't as simple as he thought… as his head spun and his ears rung.

Grasping his forehead in an attempt to stop the sickening feeling that assaulted him, he soon found it had stopped, prompting him to open his eyes and let out a startled gasp at what he saw.

It was definitely a hospital corridor staring at him from beyond an open doorway, the problem was the lack of lights, there was barely anything keeping the area visible but his enhanced eyesight could make out pretty much everything despite that. However what truly drew his attention was the floating blue gas in the shape of a human that hovered along the corridor, clearly conscious despite its obvious lack of physical form.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," he muttered, quoting one of the films he had managed to watch after asserting his dominance over his 'family'.

"That's right Dorothy," Harry froze, he would recognise that voice anywhere, after all, it haunted his nightmares even after two years without seeing its owner.

"You!" and then he turned around his his eyes widened at the sight before him.

He was definitely in some form of hospital room, the layout of the beds and the cleanliness that existed was proof enough of that, what caught him off guard was the man that had changed his life irrevocably.

He was sitting on one of the beds, a malicious grin adorning his face as he watched the child like a wolf watched a lamb… but what really caught his attention was the man's appearance, the straight, glowing, blue tattoos with green outlines that covered his body, the amber eyes he already knew of and the small horn protruding from the back of his neck.

That was when he noticed that he seemed to share those features.

"Welcome, to the Shinjuku Medical Centre," the tone was mocking, as if he was gaining some great amusement from watching the younger demon stare at his body and feel for his horn, "it is where I was reborn… and somewhere I feel you are finally ready to face."

"Ready to face?" Harry didn't like where this was going, he may not be old but saying that he was finally ready to 'face' this place wasn't a good sign.

"Yes, while it may have been fun watching you flounder around like a fish out of water, I think it's finally time to put you to the test," at that statement, Harry realised one thing, while he hadn't been capable of finding this person, this person had never lost track of him.

"Why?" he decided to ask, earning a viscous smirk off the strange man.

"Because I'm bored," it was a simple answer and despite himself, Harry found himself growing angry. This person had decided to screw with his life… because he was bored? Without thinking, without considering the implications, Harry shot forward and launched a punch at the King Of Chaos.

His punches could shatter stone, bend steel and he had even managed to break a gemstone once before… but this man didn't even bother trying to dodge, he just took the strike straight to the face and didn't so much as budge an inch from the impact.

"Now, now, now," he started mockingly, causing the younger boys anger to fade and be replaced by shock, "you're nowhere near powerful enough to so much as scratch me yet, so wait for now, get stronger and if you still feel like trying to fight me when you're strong enough to be a challenge… well, then I'll kill you."

Harry found himself feeling cold at that statement, to think that this person didn't care if he wanted to attack him and would just kill him if he ever became a proper threat.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you what you're goal for today is," the way the older demon completely ignored the unease Harry was feeling just made him feel even more insignificant against this older demon, "all you have to do, is escape the hospital, simple right?"

He didn't like this, he was being toyed with by someone so far above him that it wasn't even funny but in the end, there was only one thing he could really do in this situation.

"I want explanations," he demanded, making the most influential person in his life quirk an eyebrow and smirk.

"If you want to know anything, then you'll have to find out for yourself," the malicious chuckle that escaped his lips would've made anyone's blood run cold and Harry's was no exception, "that's how it was for me… now be a good little demon and entertain me."

And before Harry could say anything else, the man was enveloped by a red and black vortex that vanished to reveal the man was no longer in the room.

Harry could've sworn… if he knew any curses that is but he didn't so he simply growled at being played with like this.

He hated doing this, but there was no other option.

He guessed he would just have to play along with the elder demons game.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry had to admit, this was far harder than he thought it would be.

It hadn't been that hard to find the exit, the problem was that it was completely blocked off and nothing he tried could get through the debris, so he had been forced to find another path.

It was on that path that he had his first fight with an actual demon… it had been a sobering experience.

He had spent two years as the dominant being in his household and now he was being shown just how he compared to another demon… he really didn't like it, he may have won but it wasn't without injury.

He was thankful that he had met a ghost that was prepared to heal his injuries, the exact manner it did so was beyond him but it was effective

And so he was now once again travelling through the second floor of the hospital, a set of corridors shaped like a U, when a small, almost bird like voice called out from behind him.

"Who are you?" a simple question was asked and Harry found himself turning to face a small, red skinned girl with clear, butterfly like wings and short black hair. She seemed to wear a white, Tangzhuang (a traditional Chinese Coat), with orange slip on shoes and what looked like light brown hair extensions.

"Uh…" he really didn't know what to do right now. So far every demon he had found had immediately attacked him but this one was just looking at him and floating as if there was nothing better to do, "Harry Potter?"

"Of what clan?" the next question caught him off guard and left him asking the obvious question.

"What do you mean 'what clan'?" the response he received in return was a deadpan stare.

"You mean to tell me that you don't even know what your clan is?" the little fairy like girl asked sceptically, making the nine year old sigh.

"I was born human but some weird guy showed up and turned me into a demon because he wanted something fun to do," he explained as well as he could, earning a couple of blinks from the small red girl.

"Wait… so you're some sort of pseudo-demon?" her question went right over the child's head.

"Uh… what does that mean?" he had never heard of anything like Pseudo before.

"That you're a fake demon," the butterfly like girl stated with an exasperated sigh at his ignorance.

"I guess… I've only been a demon two years and this is my first time seeing any others," he admitted, earning a tilt of the red skinned girls head, "until now I've just been living in Surrey."

"So, if you became a demon two years ago and were a human before then… that would mean you aren't from this world," she nodded once as if to confirm it for herself, making the child stare at her blankly, "so how did you show up here?"

"I don't know," it was true after all, that demon that turned him into one hadn't exactly been forthcoming with information, "I was just about to open the door to my relatives house when I got all dizzy and next thing I know, I'm here."

"That doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of," she admitted with a shrug, making the nine year old sigh in resignation.

"Well, the person that brought me here said that all I had to do was make it out of this hospital," he admitted, earning a nod off the little fairy.

"I see… well then, I've decided!" she chirped out, "I'm coming with you."

"W-wait? What do you mean by that?" he had no idea why she was suddenly deciding something like that and despite how useful he felt it would be to have help getting through the demon infested hospital, he wanted to know why she would help him.

"I've never seen a human world before so if there's a chance you're going to return to your own, then I want in," her explanation was clear and he found himself wondering exactly why she was so fond of the thought of going to a human world, "now, onto the formalities."

"I'm Hua Po of the Jirae clan, please take care of me," Harry found himself gasping in surprise when the next thing he knew, a bright purple light flashed through the area and the little red girl was gone.

"What? Where did she…" he didn't finish that sentence as knowledge flooded his mind, knowledge of the fairy like demon, where she was and how to call her forth.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did and so he did just what his instincts told him to do and called on the demon that had pledged their loyalty to him.

Another flash of purple light and the little red fairy was once again before him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, his mind was telling him that the red skinned girl had just bound herself to him in a way that only he was capable of undoing and he honestly found himself wondering why she would do something like that.

"I already told you, I want to see the human world," her response was quick and simple, making him frown at the simplicity of her answer.

"But why?" it was what really got to him, why was she so obsessed with seeing a human world that she would willing enter what was practically slavery in order to see it? "what is it about the human world that makes you want to see it so much?"

"You don't know how my kind are born do you?" her question made him blink, honestly he'd never thought much about how someone was born, the Dursley's had never bothered to tell him anything and he had been more concerned about staying healthy until he had become a demon and that had become a natural state.

"My kind are born when three or more people are hung from the same tree," her statement made the former human gape in shock, he had not been expecting her to be born through something like that.

"But what does that have to do with wanting to go to the human world?" that was the only thing he could think of when he tried to understand why she was telling him such a thing.

"I am born from a tree… but I've never seen one before," and with that single statement, something clicked in his mind.

"Wait, do trees even exist in this world?"

"Not that I've seen," her sad smile and that confirmation was enough to let him realise exactly why she wanted to visit the human world… it was just like when he wished he could meet his parents.

"I see," were the first words to escape his mouth, "well then, let's get out of here!"

"Yes sir!" and with that, the duo suddenly became a lot louder and more excited about their impromptu trip through the dark and foreboding hospital, "so where do we go first?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug, earning a couple of blinks off the Jirae.

"Then what have you been doing until now?" she asked him and he just gave her a nervous laugh in response.

"I was just wandering about and hoping I'd find a way out," he admitted meekly, earning a small laugh off the fairy like demon.

"Well, you're in luck, I happen to know how to get out of this building," she told him with an arrogant grin, making the dark haired boy's eyes widen in surprise before a happy smile adorned his face.

"You do?! That's great!" the pseudodemon cried out happily, making the tree spirit's grin grow more pronounced.

"That's right, we just have to go through the annex, there is a clear exit there," the way she said it was clearly arrogant but Harry didn't care, he was just happy to finally have someone who knew where he needed to go.

"Well then, let's go! I have school tomorrow so I need to get back as soon as I can!" the child said with a fist pump.

"What's school?" and with that one question, Harry found himself nearly tripping over his own feet in shock.

"You don't know what school is?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, earning a nod off the little red girl, "uh, well, it's where people go to learn."

"So it's some sort of arena?" the confusion that struck the young boy at that deduction was clear on his face and Hua Po found herself looking for confirmation, "isn't it?"

"Why would people fight at school?" he chose to ignore the fact that he had gotten into a couple of fights with bullies since they weren't _meant_ to happen.

"Well, that's how you learn isn't it?" the way she said it as if it was common knowledge made him blink in surprise.

"No, you listen to the teacher and read the textbooks," he told her with a blank tone, making the butterfly winged demon look at him in surprise.

"What? But demons always learn through fighting and killing," she tried to reason with him, making him shrug his shoulders and let out a grunt.

"Well, human's don't learn how to fight in school, they're taught how to think," and with that one statement, the little red girl nearly fell out of the air.

"They don't learn how to fight? Your world must be very different from this one," she stated with a look of disbelief on her face.

"It is," Harry's admittance made the fairy stare in amazement before she finally shook her head and let a grin light up her visage.

"Well then, I'll get us out of here in no time and get to see your world for myself!" she stated with a happy tone, earning a smile off the scarred child.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" and with that the Jirae started flying ahead and he followed without any preamble.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry would admit, it didn't take that long to reach the annex, it would've taken even less time if he hadn't been forced to kill a piece of paper.

According to Hua Po, it was called a shikigami and was used by Japanese Onmyōji for menial tasks… that didn't stop it from being a pain to kill, that is until his subordinate had set it on fire, that had proven far more effective than his attempts to punch it to death.

Sure he had fought more than just that but it was the strongest of the enemies he had encountered in the hospital, the rest were all mostly cannon fodder for his combination with Hua Po.

It was when he entered the annex that he felt a sense of foreboding fill his body.

The massive area, easily two floors in height and thirty metres across was almost completely devoid of all life… there was only one other there.

"Hello there!" the other occupant of the room called out cheerily, "master said it would be boring if he didn't make things a little harder for you so he sent me to meet you here."

"Pfft," Harry couldn't stop himself from looking at Hua Po as she started to snort in amusement at the other demon.

The one that was guarding the exit wasn't exactly intimidating, at roughly the same height as his partner and wearing a blue leotard with bicep length gloves and thigh high stockings, she didn't exactly look imposing. On top of that, her short red hair and insect like wings only further made her look even less threatening.

"Hua Po… what is that?" he asked earning full blown laughter from the small red fairy like demon.

"That… master, is a pixie, one of the weakest demons around, for this person to send something like that after you makes it obvious he isn't anything special," the sheer amusement in her tone made Harry glance back at the cheerful pixie… only to gulp nervously as he saw the look of hatred in its eyes as it raised its hand to point towards the duo.

"Megidolaon," and with that one word, everything changed.

He barely avoided getting consumed by the searing purple light that consumed the area behind them, before he looked at Hua Po and saw that she had turned bone white.

"I don't care what you say about me, but talking ill of the Hitoshura is unforgivable," the little redhead that had just vaporized everything within ten metres of the wall said with an air of authority.

"H-Hitoshura?!" the sheer fear present in the little red girls voice at that word made it clear to Harry that the demon that had gotten involved in his life was probably well known.

"Uh… Hua Po, I thought you said Pixies are weak," the boy decided to ask, hoping that this wasn't what his comrade considered weak.

"That… that can't be a Pixie," she said with obvious fear in her tone, "Pixies can't learn Megidolaon."

"Megidolaon," this time the explosion came slower, there was an obvious build up and without thinking, Harry threw himself as far away from the epicentre as possible, noting that Hua Po had done the exact same thing before the purple light engulfed the area they had occupied mere seconds ago.

"Well, I guess it's good to know she can't keep up the full sized version," the red skinned fairy stated with obvious relief in her tone.

"Megidolaon," yet again there was a bright purple explosion, this one was even bigger than the first, making his comrade gulp nervously, "just because I chose to hold back doesn't mean I'm growing tired baby Jirae."

Harry found himself swallowing nervously as he stared at the destruction the tiny demon had created with just three attacks, three immense craters and a demolished wall were enough to let him know that he was seriously out of his league right now.

"H-hold on! If that guy sent something like you here, then how am I supposed to get out of here?! " he asked with wide eyes, earning a feral grin off the blue clad demon.

"Now where would the fun be if I told you?" and with that, she raised her hand once more, this time pointing directly at him, "Megidolaon."

Harry didn't bother screaming, he was more concerned about getting out of the blast radius than making his plight known, it was the only thing that allowed him to escape what was essentially a small nuclear explosion going off where he had previously been.

"Megidolaon," and once again he he forced to run, noting that Hua Po had attempted to attack the pixie with a ball of fire, only for the overpowered monster to shrug off the direct hit like it was nothing.

It was then that he finally realised just how powerful Hitoshura was.

He was strong enough to gain the servitude of a creature capable of causing destruction like this, something so strong he couldn't fathom how to possibly fight it… that was when his mind took note of the one thing he hadn't thought of.

And without further contemplation, he ran directly towards the exit when the red haired fairy turned it's attention on his servant.

It only took him a couple of seconds to reach the exit, which he soon smashed his way through and found himself emerging in the most desolate place he had ever seen.

Without any further thought, he pulled on his instincts and dismissed his partner back to where she went when she wasn't needed… within his soul.

"Congratulations," he heard that familiar voice call out to him with a slow clapping of his hands, "I never thought I'd find watching someone fight Pixie so amusing."

Harry found himself growling at the owner of the voice before he lifted his head and let the older demon know his thoughts.

"I ALMOST DIED IN THERE!" he was angry, that much was certain but the Hitoshura didn't so much as flinch.

"Yes, and your point is what exactly?" Harry found himself knocked out of his stride at the sheer lack of concern contained in the demons tone, "I told you two years ago that it was your unlucky day, did you think I was joking when I said that?"

Harry would admit that he didn't remember much of that day but in the end, he couldn't deny what the powerful demon said, in the end, he was now being treated like a flea in a flea circus… a bit of amusement and nothing more.

"Well, I guess you did complete my little game so I should give you a prize," the demon said with a shrug before pulling a familiar, worm like creature from a ripple in the air.

"W-what is that?" Harry knew he had seen one before and that it had burrowed into his head, but in the end, he knew practically nothing about the creature.

"Hm, it is a Magatama, a source of demonic power," it was obvious Hitoshura was wondering just how much he should let the child know as he explained it to him, "they impart both strength and knowledge to its host, I already gave you Marogareh, a more physically inclined magatama, this is Wadatsumi, an ice based Magatama, they're really easy to switch so I'll let you figure it out yourself."

Then the older of the two threw the source of power towards him, making the child catch the worm before his instincts took over and allowed him to store the creature the same way the original owner did.

"Now that that is over, I guess I'll send you back home," the shrug the older demon gave was enough to tell the child that there wasn't really that much the one known as Hitoshura cared about, "but before then, I'm going to give you a job."

Harry definitely expected this to be hard, he had almost died playing this guy's game and now he was telling him that he wanted him to do an actual job.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is interrogate your relatives," the way he said it made it clear that there was something Harry was missing, something that Hitoshura wanted to know, "just make them tell you everything they can about any secret magical societies in your world, simple right?"

At that statement, Harry felt his mind freeze in shock.

Secret magical societies? Surely those didn't exist… but when he thought about it, it wasn't really that farfetched, here he was in a completely different world ruled by demons, a world where he had seen that magic was most definitely real and he was questioning the existence of a secret society?

"Well, that's all for today," and with a simple wave of his hand, Harry found himself losing all sense of orientation once again, "I'll see you sometime next year."

When Harry finally regained his bearings, he found himself once again outside 4 Privet Drive, with no evidence of his disappearance making itself known.

The only thing that made it clear to him that he hadn't been hallucinating was the instincts that let him know that Hua Po was right there in his soul.

Shaking his head, he opened the door and decided to get his 'job' out of the way.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, we need to talk."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry couldn't stop himself from frowning as he entered the bath later that day, to think that his relatives had been keeping something so important from him all his life.

He was from a family of wizards.

It was definitely something he had not expected to hear, then again, given the fact that he had to threaten them with another broken wall, it was a surprise they had told him at all.

"So… you're a wizard?" a familiar voice called out as he entered the water.

"That's what they said," he responded as he looked over to see the fairy like demon that had placed herself in his service.

"Master, you will show me a tree soon won't you?" she asked him nervously, earning a small chuckle off the child.

"It'll be hard to stop you from seeing one if you're sticking with me," he told her calmly, "after all, there are trees pretty much everywhere around here."

The look of surprise that appeared on the red skinned girls face was clear to anyone that looked, before it was replaced by a certain level of contentedness.

"I see, then I guess I'll wait for a little while," she admitted before starting to remove her clothes and preparing herself to join the boy in the warm waters.

Harry for his part could do nothing more than look in surprise when the white clothing slid down the demons body and revealed everything to him, before the significantly smaller being floated over to the bath and took a seat up against his chest.

"Uh, Hua Po… where's your dinky?"

* * *

**XXX The Hitoshura & Pixie Show XXX**

Pixie: Hello everyone and welcome to the first instalment of the Hitoshura and Pixie show! This is a section where we will go over some of the basics of Shin Megami Tensei for those who are unaware of the series, for those who are not new to the series, this will probably be completely unneeded so feel free to skip this section.

Hitoshura: Why are we formatted like this?

Pixie: because the author decided to try something like this instead of trying to explain everything in an Authors note like he usually ends up having to.

Hitoshura: but why is he using us as presenters?

Pixie: Probably because we're the closest thing to figureheads the series has.

Hitoshura: that's actually pretty sad.

Pixie: Well, since this is the first episode, we're just going to go over the basics of the series, namely the origins.

Hitoshura: alright then, so let's get down to the basics.

Pixie: Shin Megami Tensei is a series of JRPG's, produced by Atlus, where the player recruits mythological figures to fight alongside them.

Hitoshura: like the four horsemen, the archangels, Hindu, Shinto, Egyptian and Aztec Deities.

Pixie: The first of the Shin Megami Tensei Series was released in October 1992 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and has been remade several times but was only released in North America in 2014.

Hitoshura: Shin Megami Tensei 2 was first released two years after the first game and like the first game has been remade several times, but has yet to be given a North America Release.

Pixie: later that same year, a side story was released, called Shin Megami Tensei: if, which unlike its predecessors, has only been remade once, with the chosen platform being the original Playstation.

Hitoshura: it wasn't until Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne that another instalment in the series was created, where it was released in 2003 in Japan, 2004 in North America and 2005 in Europe, where it was given a different name, Lucifers Call.

Pixie: and then in 2009, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey was released, originally intended on being SMT4, but it became just like If, a side story as opposed to a main instalment.

Hitoshura: and then finally, in 2013, Shin Megami Tensei 4 was officially released for the 3DS… though the author wants me to point out his annoyance at the fact that it was released in July 2013 in America but still hasn't been given a release date for Europe.

Pixie: well, that is us nearing the end of our allocated word count, since we're not allowed to go over 500 words, we'll just say one more thing before we leave.

Hitoshura: we have only been giving you information on the main series of SMT, there are many more series licenced under that name in the west but they are not licensed as such in Japan, so we are ignoring them right now.

Pixie: Word count low, see you next chapter!

* * *

And that is all for today.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if I feel that I had too much happening too quickly, in the end, the story is going to have at least another chapter before he receives the Hogwarts letter.

Now as for the demons Harry will recruit... I have only decided on three of them and all are low leveled.

I am sure some people are asking why I chose Hua Po as his first partner, there are two simple reasons for that:

1) I want to give him a parallel to Hitoshura, so a low level, fairy like demon as his first partner helps with that.

2) I didn't want to give him an actual Pixie.

Now, I can't remember if there are any trees in SMT3, so I decided to just say there aren't, it helps with the story in the end.

And for those who have played SMT3 or Avatar Turners (aka, digital devil saga) I'm sure you could see that 'boss fight' against Pixie not going so well, I've always thought it would be funny to have someone make fun of her for being a Pixie only to find out she's not your average one.

Anyway, that is all for now so until next time.

Shadow out.


	3. Beginning 3: The Second Game Pt1

Well, I'm back.

So let's get a few reviews out of the way first:

Enigmatic Magus: Unfortunately, I live in Scotland and SMT4 hasn't even been given a release date for over here, so I can't say anything about Pixie in that game. And I thought Loki's signature Ice spell was Nilfheim? Ragnarok is Surt's signature fire spell.

Seth A. Mincberg: Harry in Canon was nearly sorted into Slytherin so he clearly has at least a certain amount of cunning, so using the fact he could just dismiss her in order to save her seemed like a logical thing to do.

serialkeller: well, to be fair, Harry had no idea how to use magic full stop at that point, so attempting to use one of the most powerful spells in the game didn't seem like a particularly smart idea at that point.

Legion1771: right now, Hitoshura is the main focus before his Hogwarts letter so it'll seem like it's constant, but once I get to the meat of the story, then it'll stop being such a focus.

Junky: well, it will have an effect on his magic though the exact level of effect has not yet been decided.

And that's all for now so let's get on with the show!

* * *

"Mr Potter, what is sixteen times twenty one?" the teacher called out, making the young demon raise his head from his desk.

"three hundred and thirty six," he muttered before letting his head fall back to the polished wooden surface.

"That is correct, though I do hope you will at least pretend to pay attention in class," the older woman stated with a distasteful expression adorning her face.

Honestly, Harry didn't care what she thought of him, he had much more important matters to worry about.

Namely that it had been nearly a year since he had last been abducted by the Hitoshura and learned the truth about his parents and the last words the demon had said to him had been stuck in his head ever since.

_"I'll see you some time next year."_

Given how long it had been since that event, he was left worrying about how long it would be before the destroyer of creation would interfere once more.

For according to Hua Po, that is exactly what he was, the demon that destroyed the cycle of creation in the world she had lived previously.

That really did make him wonder just how much more complicated his life had become since meeting the stranger, after all, becoming the plaything of something considered by many to be on the same sort of level as Lucifer isn't an ideal situation for anything.

Plus, the fact he knew without a doubt that Hitoshura could take him anywhere at a moment's notice and any resistance he might be capable of making was useless… well, it was no wonder he was having trouble sleeping at night, even if he had soon discovered that he didn't really need to sleep more than two hours, half that if he had been at school.

Hua Po had explained it to him when he had asked, apparently he was subconsciously drawing in a substance called Magatsuhi, which was basically ambient emotion… and since demons used it to fuel their bodies, being in a place with lots of emotional people wasn't far off a three course meal.

Eventually though, the school bell rung and Harry just sat there for a few seconds before raising from his seat and leaving the classroom despite the teachers protests.

He didn't really care if the teacher didn't like him or his attitude towards school, he was going to be going to Hogwarts when he was older anyway so it wasn't like the mundane subjects taught in this school were going to prove useful.

"Harry!" he let out a sigh upon hearing Rachael call his name, it wasn't that he had anything against her, it was just that he didn't want to get her involved in the demonic side of his life and that meant, that he couldn't summon Hua Po while she was around.

"Hey Rachael, how are you doing?" he asked, his tone tired from his mental issues stemming from his concerns with the Hitoshura and when he was next going to be abducted.

"Alright, are you going to come around tonight?" she asked him with a certain gleam in her eyes, one that he had grow familiar with over the few years he had known her.

"I guess so," he decided to accept her invitation, after all, the gleam in her eyes was the one she got when she was planning on taking advantage of him for her homework, something he was more than capable of helping her with.

The rest of lunch passed by as it normally did when Rachael joined him, there really wasn't much to do after all.

"Mum doesn't like it when I tell her you're not eating," she stated upon noticing that he was once again foregoing food in favour of reading a small book he had managed to 'persuade' his aunt into buying him.

She had been really wary of letting him have something like 'lord of the rings' to 'inspire' his creativity concerning magic.

He didn't understand why she cared, it wasn't like it was real magic that appeared in the books, then again, he was comparing it to Wadatsumi so it wasn't really fair.

After all, it wasn't normal for someone to mimic Superman's ice breath, and that was exactly what he did when he had that particular magatama swimming through his veins.

Marogareh didn't give him any abilities like that, what it did was simply increase his strength and give him a natural instinct for battle, something he was now aware of having ingested the more magical worm.

That's not to say he froze everything he could, that would just cause unnecessary chaos but that didn't stop him from finding it easier to regulate his strength when he didn't have it augmented all the time.

So he was now breaking less pencils during school.

Plus it was fun to see Dudley squirm whenever he started exhaling ice crystals.

Being a demon was actually quite fun.

"Meh, I'm fine without it," he stated matter of factly, it wasn't like he was being forced to starve or was sick, though he refused to go to the doctors, having to explain why he had a giant worm like creature burrowing its way through his body wasn't something he wanted to do anytime soon… or ever for that matter.

Plus, he didn't want to risk anyone trying to remove the source of demonic power, he'd tried it himself only to find out that his body now needed one even more than it needed a heart or lungs and he really didn't want to die yet.

"Mum says you need to eat, or you won't grow to be big and strong," Rachael said with a stare, earning a shrug off the boy.

"Do you have any idea why I refuse to do anything in P.E?" he asked calmly, earning a look of confusion off the girl, "it's because everyone else is just so weak I'd feel bad about beating them."

"Huh? Really?" if she had been much older then she'd probably call him a liar but at her age and with her complete lack of experience, she lacked the common sense to accuse him of such a thing.

Of course it was partially true, but he didn't think the excuse 'I'm not human and am always eating everyone emotions' would be appropriate given the situation and his intentions with his friend.

"Yep, I'm just that awesome that I don't need to eat," his grin made her giggle before he turned back to his book and continued reading.

"You'll have to tell mum that," she said with her giggles still leaving her mouth.

That made Harry grimace. He just knew that Rachael's mother wouldn't accept his excuses so easily, though it would only mean she would make him eat a proper meal when they got to her house.

"And she'll ignore it," he muttered under his breath, earning yet another giggle from the young girl.

"Mum's know best," her words were obviously being echoed from what she was told by her own mother but Harry kept silent, he couldn't really say that normally standards didn't apply to him anymore.

Just like his appearance. He had wondered why he suddenly gained demonic features when he was kidnapped but they vanished as soon as he was returned to his home world.

Hua Po had explained it as a clash of nature, that when he was in a world ruled by demonic power, his demonic features would become pronounced but in a world ruled by humans, his human side would become dominant and render his demonic features invisible.

He didn't really understand why it would matter where he was but he decided to just accept it.

"Not always," he finally said with his eyes never leaving the page of the book he was engrossed in.

XXX XXX XXX

The rest of the day passed by without any incidents, well, outside of being forced to eat a normal sized meal by Rachael's mother.

When he reached the Dursley's house he hesitated outside the door, wondering if he would be grabbed by the destroyer of worlds the same way as last time, before he entered and breathed a sigh of relief that nothing happened.

Once again his relatives tried to avoid him to the best of their abilities, they had been even more scarce when he was around after he forced them to tell him about that secret magical society.

They really didn't like the fact that he now knew and would likely be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he turned eleven… an event that was less than a year away now.

It would be strange not getting to see Rachael on what was practically a daily basis but it wasn't like he cared that much, he found it easier to talk to Hua Po nowadays anyway… he didn't have to hide anything from her after all.

He didn't bother to say anything to the other occupants of the house and instead just walked up to his room where he immediately put his bag of school supplies down and changed his clothes… just as he always did after the first time he was taken from Earth.

"Well, that was pretty boring," a small, feminine voice called from his bed, he wasn't surprised in the slightest, after all, he had summoned her there.

"Which part? School or helping Rachael?" he asked, already guessing what she was going to say.

"Both," yep, he was right.

"Well, at least it's better than being," he started only to be struck with a familiar sense of disorientation, before reappearing in a cylindrical room with a large ornate drum in the centre, "kidnapped by Hitoshura… did you time that intentionally?"

His question was given to the very demon he had just been talking about as Hua Po moved closer to him, having been caught in the distortion as well.

"Yes, it might teach you to not try tempting fate," the destroyer of worlds said with a satisfied grin before continuing, "so, it's time for the second game, this time you have all weekend to complete it."

That made Harry gulp nervously, the fact that he would be stuck here for a little over two days was not an appealing thought for the boy.

"What are the rules?" he asked as seriously as he could, earning a grin off the older demon.

"All you have to do, is buy the magatama Shiranui," Harry found himself narrowing his eyes as he looked at the amber eyed demon and decided to ask the one question that popped into his head.

"What's the catch?" his tone was guarded and the grin he got in response told him everything he needed to know.

"Now where's the fun in telling you that?" and just as that strange red and black distortion of his enveloped him he said those words that annoyed the young wizard more than anything else, "now entertain me."

"Damn him… damn him to hell," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Uh, master… technically he's a resident there," Hua Po reminded him, earning an irritated twitch off the child.

"That's not the point," he then let out a small, calming breath before turning to his companion, "so, do you have any ideas what the catch with his game is this time?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious," she stated bluntly, earning a blank stare off the boy, "he said we're to buy Shiranui… but we don't have any money."

That little piece of logic made the dark haired boy stare at her before asking another question.

"Why can't we just steal it?" his question was answered by the little red girl.

"Because shop keepers keep their goods out of sight and access, you know, like you do with your magatama," she informed him, making him grimace at the statement.

"Then how are we going to get money?" his mind focused on what he could do but only got a shrug out of his partner.

"You could always try mugging everyone, that usually works," he couldn't help it, he just found himself staring at her blankly at that statement as he tried to figure out exactly how that would work.

"But wouldn't they keep their money safe?" he asked, earning a small grin off the fairy like demon.

"Not really, money isn't exactly important in this world, after all, most demons just kill anything if it has what they want," she stated, earning another blank stare of the boy.

"Fine, let's try out your method," he finally conceded, earning a victorious grin off his demonic ally before he turned and made his way towards the door of the area they had been taken to.

Immediately Harry was left blinking in shock at the sight that greeted him.

A large, shopping mall like area with a large fountain in the centre was the last thing he expected to see when he had been brought here last time but that was exactly the sight that greeted him.

"Oh, this must be Ginza, I've heard of it off the odd demon that comes around Shinjuku when they're bored," his compatriot said from over his shoulder, making him look at her in surprise.

"So you know what this place is?" the dark haired boy asked, earning a nod off the fairy.

"Yeah, it's one of the more… commercial areas in this world," she admitted with a nod, making the boy blink once again.

"Are there many shops in this world?" his question was perfectly justified, he never expected shops to exist in the post apocalyptic world after all.

"Not really, from what I've heard there's probably about ten in total with over half of them being here," she informed him with a shrug.

"That's still more than I expected," Harry admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame you, not with your first impression of this world," she quickly responded with her own shrug, "still, we only have a little over two days to do this so we should probably get started as soon as possible."

"Right," and with that, he started making his way around the fountain.

It wasn't as if he would have much trouble finding a fight, he could already see several demons staring at him with a critical eye and contemplating attacking him, which probably meant he would end up getting to take the money off the others rather quickly.

That was when he found himself getting 'attacked' from behind… he almost turned to strike at the 'aggressor' before noting that they weren't trying to strangle him like he originally thought they were, but were putting their arms around his neck in what seemed more like an affectionate gesture.

"Hello there little one," the voice that crept into his ear made his heart start racing and his blood start pumping lower… which immediately forced him to realize exactly what was going on.

"Cut it out before I rip your head off," he stated with a growl, unhappy that the first demon he met in Ginza was using some form of seduction magic on him, honestly, he hadn't even hit puberty yet and it had an effect of him.

"Oh, come on, I'll make you feel better than you could imagine," the voice practically purred into his ears, causing his head to start going foggy at the magic interfering with his brain.

"I'm underage, where I come from, that's called paedophilia," he stated as firmly as he could.

"So?" the voice was still sensual and for a brief instant, Harry found himself about to give in to the attempt before a ball of fire flew past his head where the voice had come from.

"Leave my master alone Lilim," Harry mentally thanked his demon partner for breaking his assailants hold on him.

"Master? Oh my, are you trying to lay claim to him at such a tender young age?" the other demon asked with an obvious amount of amusement in their tone.

"Shut up, what are you trying to do?" the dark haired child asked as he turned to look at the one Hua Po had called Lilim.

It was definitely female, with a light tan, long black hair, grey eyes, pointed ears and most importantly, a slender, whip like tail and large, leathery, bat like wings.

Honestly, Harry found his body acting out again upon looking at the woman, her sheer presence could be best described as sensual, all consuming sexuality.

He found himself briefly considering dismissing Hua Po and letting this other demon have her way with him before he once again shook his head and started to glare at the woman.

"Oh? What am I trying to do with you? I would've thought it was obvious," the attractive demon said with a mischievous smirk.

"Either leave me alone or I will kill you," Harry finally managed to get out, it took all of his will power to make that statement, the strength of her aura was almost too much for him to bear but he refused to be beaten by it.

Once again the demon dodged out of the way of a fireball sent her way by Hua Po, the way she made it look so easy was simply alluring but he pushed that thought down before taking a deep breath and unleashing his own attack.

The look of shock on the Lilim's face was clear as the gust of freezing cold wind and ice struck her, the shards of frozen water digging into her skin effortlessly, making him wonder just how powerful his breath actually was.

Instantly he felt the effects of her aura weaken but not vanish, he found himself no longer struggling to keep his head straight but could definitely feel the sheer seduction that existed in the winged woman's form.

"D-damn… ice…" the dark haired girl muttered under her breath as the other demons in the area looked on, some giving looks that made it clear to Harry that they were considering joining in on the brawl.

"Oh, weak against ice are you? Well, I guess it's time to finish you off," Harry looked at his partner with a raised eyebrow before noting the expression on their foes face.

"Wait," he spoke calmly and earned a look of confusion off the red skinned fairy before he walked over to the downed foe, "I'm prepared to spare you… if you give me all your money."

The area grew quiet at that declaration before he noted Hua Po letting out a sigh of exasperation while a look of surprise made itself clear on the devils face.

That look of surprise soon transformed into another expression all together, one that made Harry wonder if he should've just done as Hua Po wanted, it was a predatory grin.

"Oh, you want money?" she asked him as he noted her shivering slow down and her injuries slowly heal… well, slow for a demon anyway, "you do know that getting money here isn't easy… you will probably find yourself struggling to survive if you try to get more with just yourself and the fairy."

Harry found himself flinching slightly at that statement, he remembered the strength of the demons at the Shinjuku Medical Centre and despite striking down this girl with a single attack, she was clearly recovering from it while Hua Po had been practically useless… and that wasn't even including her previous attempts at seducing him.

"What are you getting at Lilim," Harry could tell from the tone of her voice that Hua Po wasn't asking a question but making a demand and honestly, he was feeling like agreeing with her.

That is before he found his will pushed once again as the foes aura grew back to full power.

"What I'm getting at… is how about I give you a hand?" the smirk was gracing her lips and Harry was finding it harder and harder to resist the allure of the winged woman and so he decided to try and get it all over with as soon as possible and reject her with all his might.

"Yes," damn… he hadn't intended on saying that, he wanted to say no, he wanted to stay as far away from this seductress as possible but the smirk on her face let him know just how hard such an attempt would be.

"Then let me introduce myself, I am Lilim of the Night clan, let's have fun together later alright," and then a familiar purple light enveloped the woman and he found himself standing there, his eyes wide in shock as the aura of seduction vanished from the area.

"Oh boy…" was the only sentence to leave his mouth.

"Well," the curt call of his first partner came from behind him and he found himself turning with a certain level of nervousness in his being at his failure to collect money off the woman, "that didn't go how I expected but I guess it'll prove useful at some point."

"I didn't intend on accepting her," he admitted earning a non-committal shrug off the red skinned Jirae.

"That doesn't matter," the easy way she said that made Harry wonder just what she thought of the Lilim, "what matters is that we now have a useful tool in our quest for more money!"

And with that statement, Harry found himself slumping in exasperation, Hua Po really didn't care that he'd just accidentally contracted a complete pervert that seemed to want nothing more than get into his pants.

He idly wondered how long it would be before she succeeded.

"So, first things first, we need to see just how expensive Shiranui is," and without any further words, the little dark haired demon started flying towards a random door.

And so Harry followed while idly wondering why the master was being directed by the servant.

XXX XXX XXX

"I thought you said Ginza was the commercial hub of this world?" Harry asked as he exited the last door he had managed to find, not one of them had been to a typical store.

"That's what I heard it was, I didn't realise they were talking about other types of store," the fairy like demon muttered.

"Oh, are you saying you want a standard shop?" a familiar voice called out from right behind Harry as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, an action that made his eye twitch.

"Will you stop draping yourself all over master you promiscuous hag?!" the way the red skinned demon yelled that demand at the newest addition to his team was rather telling… Harry was simply thankful that he was no longer facing the full brunt of the winged woman's aura.

Though it was apparently impossible for her to get rid of it completely and as such, Harry found himself almost melting into her embrace, his head happily finding a pair of soft pillows…

He jerked his head forward at the realisation of exactly what he was resting his head against, an unfamiliar blush adorning his cheeks.

Honestly, he was too young to be thinking about things like that, hell, he was still bathing with Hua Po… even if she was the one that had given him 'the talk' about the birds and the bees… or was it better to call it the bees and flowers, he felt that was a better simile.

So why did he have to accidentally contract a sex crazed succubus that made him think about those types of things simply by existing? And why was he keeping her summoned when she made him so uncomfortable?

That last question was the one that bugged him the most, because he knew that he should just dismiss her back to his soul but he simply found himself reluctant to do so.

Maybe it was because of the warmth of her body, the scent that assaulted his nose or perhaps it was the silky smooth hair that would brush against his face on occasion… dammit, there he went getting distracted by the walking object of desire yet again.

"Well, if you're going to be acting like that, then I guess I won't tell you where to find the closest store," the leathery winged woman said with an air of aloofness in her tone, making Hua Po blanch in response.

"Lilim, would you please tell me where we can find the closest general store?" Harry asked as politely as possible, hoping that the newest member of his subordinates would tell him without too much difficulty.

"Hmm, I guess I could tell you… if you do something for me that is," the flirtatious woman said and Harry was certain she had a grin on her face as she made that statement.

"Look, I've got to find a store that sells a magatama called Shiranui if I want to go home, we can… discuss our relationship with each other after I've got it," the boy tried to reason, hoping that she would accept his request.

"And why do you have to do that to get home?" her question was perfectly valid and as such he was going to answer but was beaten to the punch by the red skinned demon under his employ.

"You'll find out once we've completed our objective," Harry found himself frowning slightly at the smaller girls blunt statement and he was sure the limpet attached to him was glaring at her for it.

"Hua Po, is there something wrong?" he asked, his mind managing to push the effect of the tanned woman's aura back even further.

"It's nothing," the way she answered that was enough to let him know that there was something wrong, the complete conviction in her tone and the way she immediately answered without even a pause or moment to think was telling.

"Hua Po, what's wrong?" Harry's question made her glare at him slightly, something he had never witnessed during their time together.

"Nothing's wrong alright!" now Harry was getting worried, she never snapped at him before, however before he could continue his questioning another voice piped into their conversation.

"Aw… is the little fairy jealous?" Lilim mocked from beside his ear, earning an even greater glare off the red skinned girl, "perhaps we should visit the Cathedral and see about becoming one, what do you say master?"

"NO!" that time the dark haired boy practically jumped at his partners yell, while his latest subordinate simply smirked more.

"Ah, so that's what your problem is," the silky voice beside his ear was no longer of concern to him as he tried to figure out exactly why Hua Po was so upset by that particular taunt, "you're afraid of being fused."

That statement made Harry pause. He had been to the Cathedral of Shadows but he hadn't learned much about it, only what that creepy priest called 'demonic fusion' and that he didn't have enough minions to make use of it.

It would probably help if he knew what the word 'fusion' meant.

"What is fusion anyway?" he decided to ask, hoping one of the two would tell him.

"Oh, you don't even know?" the bigger of the two women asked with a smirk, "it's when you take two demons, destroy their bodies and combine their essence to create a new demon."

And that explanation made him freeze and stare at the leotard wearing demon in surprise, the sheer fact that she could talk about being destroyed so easily was rather unnerving for him.

"How can you talk about something like that so easily?" he asked, earning a grin off the bat winged demon.

"Because I know my essence will live on in a stronger form," she answer easily, making Harry's eyes widen in surprise, "though I am worried I'll end up less attractive if I do it but then again, becoming one with you should make it much more bearable."

"Will you stop trying to seduce Harry!" said boy found himself blinking out of his stupor, realising that while he had been focused on her explanation, his mind had started drifting towards other less… child friendly directions, some of which he didn't even know were possible until they'd entered it.

"Oh, but it's so much more fun to try and get myself a boy toy," the malevolent giggle that escaped her lips was rather unsurprisingly, very enticing as the black haired, soon to be wizard, found himself focused on the dazzling eyes and silken lips of his newest minion.

Shaking his head he forced his mind back to the important matters at hand.

"Wait, can you just tell me where the nearest store is _before_ I jump you… please?" his request was perfectly reasonable as far as he was concerned and from what he could tell from the way her smile brightened at his request, it seemed to be the right thing for him to say.

"Well, if that's the case then I guess I could tell you," she teased with a husky voice into his ear, "first we have to leave Ginza, travel East until we reach a warehouse, inside that warehouse is an entrance to the great underpass of Ginza, there is supposed to be a store located right there."

"T-thank you Lilim," he quickly found himself once again having to restrain his urges and looked at his smaller partner, "so, let's get going to the Great Underpass of Ginza… hopefully we'll get enough money to buy Shiranui before we reach it."

And with that statement out of the way, it was finally time to make the trek out of the mall and into the wilderness, his two allies in tow.

Idly he wondered if he would ever find a way back here without having to deal with Hitoshura… Nyx's lounge definitely looked nice… if it wasn't for that drunk that took up a corner that is.

He never would've imagined the Norse God Of Trickery was an alcoholic.

**XXX The Hitoshura And Pixie Show XXX**

Pixie: and welcome back to the Hitoshura and Pixie show!

Hitoshura: are we still doing this?

Pixie: yep, not enough people complained to get us off the air so we're continuing with our brief explanations on all things SMT!

Hitoshura: I see.

Pixie: yep, so this episode we're going to talk a little bit about Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne… or Lucifers Call if you live in Europe like the author.

Hitoshura: well, if we're talking about that game then it's only right to point out that I'm the main Protagonist in it, though there are a few things you need to know.

Pixie: such as how you don't have a default name and the generally accepted name for your human self is only Kashima Naoki due to the Japanese radio play where they decided to give you that name.

Hitoshura: then there is also the fact that the author decided to use my Japanese title instead of my English one, probably because SMT is a Japanese franchise, in the English versions my title is Demi-Fiend.

Pixie: the Fiends are a special group of demons in the game, with the first three, and the special guest not really conforming with the other six.

Hitoshura: yeah, the first three are a Matador, a Monk and an expy of Ghost Rider… the last of them is dependent on the version you have, in that it is either Raidou Kuzunoha from a series of Devil Summoner games or…

Pixie: Dante from Devil May Cry!

Hitoshura: that's the version the author has.

Pixie: yep, and just to let you know, it was legally done as well, the main artist of SMT was sent to Capcom to design Dante's Devil Trigger form for the third game and in exchange, they got to use him in their game, pretty cool huh?

Hitoshura: except for how he kept shooting us.

Pixie: well to be fair, most players had probably fused me by then so it was mostly just you getting shot.

Hitoshura: fine, well, the basic story of Nocturne is simple, the world ends and a few humans survive the apocalypse and are tasked with creating the world in an image that suits them.

Pixie: however since a certain heterochromatic blond takes an interest in the protagonist, he is transformed into a demon and denied the right to create his own reason… the term given to the basis of the recreated world.

Hitoshura: there are six endings in the maniax's edition, the only one to get localised in America and Europe, which I think we'll go over later.

Pixie: yeah, we are running kinda short on words again aren't we.

Hitoshura: I wonder if the author would extend our word limit if enough people ask?

Pixie: probably, but that would probably take a bit of convincing.

Hitoshura: well, whatever, so for now, we shall bit you farewell.

Pixie: See you all later!

* * *

And that's it for today.

I hope I haven't pissed off too many people with this chapter but hey, the story has only just started.

I would like to point out that I've made some changes to how Magatama work, namely that it takes a while and a lot of use to memorize their abilities but having one inside makes those abilities usable provided the user has enough power for them.

Analyse has also had some changes made to it, in that instead of being a stat sheet, it has been changed to being a combat instinct, I feel that makes more sense for a fic.

Anyway, that is all for now so until next time...

Shadow out!


	4. Beginning 4: The Second Game Pt2

Well, hello again everyone.

I guess it's time to respond to some reviews:

narutoDkurosaki: Since Harry is a demon, he will definitely learn some dark arts later on, though that doesn't necessarily mean he will be dark himself... though he definitely won't be the golden boy of the light he is in canon.

Artful Lounger: Thank you for the review, some of it has helped me flesh out later events and given me new ideas, so for that, I am grateful.

FenrirCrinos: I am fully aware of IMAGINE, I played it a couple of years back but my laptop couldn't handle it properly so I had to give up on it... which really sucks.

Seth A. Mincberg: I apologize if my writing sounded offended or anything, I responded because I felt it was something worth responding to, the fact that Harry does have Slytherin Qualities alongside Gryffindor Qualities in canon is something I feel is important as it shows that despite his bravely and his recklessness, he isn't really stupid or ignorant, he's just in with the wrong crowd to show his other traits off. Now to answer your questions, I do intend on having him receive his Hogwarts letter after the next chapter and I intend on his moral compass being... slightly skewed towards apathetic but not dark.

Raging Berseker: I have no intention of having Dante or Raidou Cameo in this fic, regardless of how badass they are... because the fact is that neither really has a reason to show up.

Anyway, that is all for now, so let's get this party started.

* * *

Harry couldn't stop himself from letting out a gasp of amazement as the group of three made their way out of Ginza and into the world in its entirety.

He had failed to notice it last time because he was more concerned about Hitoshura and the conversation that was being held there to really pay much attention to the world around him.

This time however, it became clear to him exactly why Hua Po was so amazed by the sky back home… because there wasn't one here.

Instead of a vast blue expanse, there was instead a large blue ball of light… and above it was solid land. Harry really didn't know how it was possible, but they were inside a sphere with a star in the centre… it was strangely beautiful and equally ominous.

"So that's why you were so amazed with the sky," he spoke softly, earning a quiet exclamation of confusion from Lilim and a smile from Hua Po.

"Yeah, it's really different isn't it," she responded, earning a look of confusion from the demon with leathery wings.

"Yeah, so… the question is which direction is East?" he muttered as he looked around in an attempt to find where he was supposed to go.

"You see that large wall over there," Lilim pointed out to him, making him look and see what he was pretty sure was a construction yard, "it's the other way."

Harry found himself giving the woman a deadpan look before noticing his breathing speeding up and his blood pumping lower, so he shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts.

"So let's get this show on the road already," and with an attempt at opening up a little bit of space between him and his sex crazed subordinate, he started to power walk in the direction she indicated.

"Oh? Are you trying to get away from me, _my master_," the purr that resounded through her description of him made the boy slow to a crawl before snapping back out of his stupor upon realising that she had once again wrapped her arms around him.

He mentally grumbled at just how easily she played him.

"Look Lilim, I'm not comfortable with you yet so please, please stop trying to seduce me," he requested, earning a small chuckle off the winged woman.

"But if I don't then I'll get nowhere with my goal," she stated, her voice no different from normal… in other words, sensual to such a level that it could pierce even the most stubborn man's resistance.

"Lilim, if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of hostile territory and you're distracting _our_ master from any threats that exist," Harry found himself nodding his head frantically at Hua Po's claim, even if he wasn't sure he would be of much use in detecting hostile presences.

"Well… if you put it like that then I guess I don't really have a choice," the obvious reluctance in her tone was enough to make Harry feel a hint of emotion he rarely felt, guilt… that is until he shook his head and cleared his mind of her influence.

He didn't bother responding to her as he sped up on his walk East, he wanted to get Shiranui as soon as possible so he could get home quicker, after all, dealing with a literal wasteland of red, brown and grey while fighting for his life wasn't his idea of a good weekend.

It would only get worse if Hitoshura decided to interfere again.

"MASTER!" he didn't think, he just rolled away from where he was standing before a massive fist covered in brown skin slammed down where he had been just moments prior.

Looking towards the source of the fist, he found himself taking a gulp at the presence before him.

It was tall, probably around about three to four metres in height, with most of it being taken up with its torso, which was wide at the shoulders but even wider at the stomach. It's limbs were as thick as tree trunks and covered in brown skin while a dark grey fur covered it's body and on top of it all, it had a head that reminded him of a ram.

"Crap, Fomor," he heard Lilim mutter under her breath, making him glance at her to see just how unnerved by the creature she was.

"Lilim, what is a Fomor?" he asked as he watched the creature lift its hand and start charging at him.

"Another member of the Night clan, they're much, much stronger than me," she informed him as he dodged out of the way of the giant and unleashed his breath attack, "and immune to ice."

Harry didn't have enough time to disengage his attack before he found himself taking a strike from the beast, a hit that sent him flying what he assumed as about ten metres and left him struggling to get up.

"Harry!" he noticed Hua Po fly towards him, probably hoping to make sure he was all right, however what caught his attention after that was Lilim.

"Rakunda," her whispered voice made its way towards him and he immediately noticed the aura that appeared around the giant before closing in and doing nothing against its thick hide.

The next attack made his eyes widen in shock.

"Bufu," one word, that was all the beast said and Harry found himself watching as Lilim fell to the ground, a block of ice having struck her with enough force to leave her defenceless to any follow up attack the beast would make.

And follow up it did, launching a punch that would crush her defenceless body… if it had hit her that is.

The beast could do nothing more than tilt its head in confusion upon noting that it had failed to make contact with eh seductress before dismissing the fact and turning to the other members of the group it had attacked.

Harry for his part could do nothing more than sigh in relief that he had managed to dismiss Lilim back to his soul before the monster had crushed her, what he needed however was more fire power, enough to take on the beast without taking too much damage.

"Master… I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I'm weak to Ice too," and he found himself swallowing nervously upon hearing Hua Po's declaration before noting that the beast was once again charging at them.

It was at that moment that he decided to do the only thing that made sense to him at that moment.

He dismissed the Jirae back to his soul.

And then he ran.

He just knew that the monster he was facing was too much for him to fight, even if he switched to Marogareh he wouldn't be capable of matching the beasts strength and it was clearly too resistant for him to truly harm, so he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him.

He didn't pay attention when the monster sent a chunk of Ice at him, he just knew that it wouldn't hurt him so long as he had Wadatsumi flowing through his veins, so he paid it no attention.

The problem though, was that despite being more agile than the beast, it's legs were more than large enough to let it keep up with him.

He needed to do something… anything to stop it from following him.

He knew that Lilim and Hua Po were both raring to have a go at the beast, he could feel them raging against his soul to be released and help him… but this wasn't like dealing with Pixie, that monster had been playing with him and Hua Po last year, so he felt he could easily leave her be and she would survive long enough for him to dismiss.

But this enemy was actively trying to kill them.

There was no guarantee either of his comrades would survive, especially given how they were weak against the beasts magic.

He just didn't know what he could do.

Even if switching to Marogareh would let him read the demon's moves better and enhance his physical strength, he would lose his elemental immunity and even more importantly… it was possible simply switching could leave him open long enough for the beast to kill him.

Swapping Magatama was a painful experience after all.

Then again what else could he expect from letting a worm like creature with mandibles burrow through his eye.

He still didn't know how he still had both eyes after doing that.

The worst part was that the creature was clearly unprepared to talk about anything.

Then he saw it.

About three metres tall with trunk like limbs and the head of a ram.

It was another Fomor.

His mind immediately came to a simple conclusion, a method of either saving his hide or guaranteeing his death…so he took it, knowing that if he didn't then he would probably die anyway.

He rushed towards the other giant, an action that drew its attention before he got within arm's reach of it.

And then he slid through its legs and carried on running.

He heard a resounding thud and jus knew that his goal had succeeded, the first Fomor had been running too hard to stop itself from crashing into the second.

So he ignored the angry cries and reverberating crashes that indicated the two had started fighting and simply ran as far as he could away from the two, deciding to completely ignore the possibility of picking up any spoils when they were finished.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry finally decided to take a seat when he could no longer hear the battle cries of the beasts he had left to duke it out, not that there was really anywhere proper to sit, so he made it with a random rock that jutted out of the landscape.

And without any further ado, he summoned the two that he was sure were going to be at least rather angry with him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DISMISSING ME LIKE THAT?!" he was caught off guard at the sheer speed at which Hua Po started yelling, the light hadn't even faded by the time she had started her tirade.

"Well, I have to admit, it certainly is nice to be saved like that," Lilim on the other hand seemed almost giddy at the fact that he had dismissed her to save her from the previous foe.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DISMISSED US LIKE THAT!" he flinched slightly at the red skinned fairy's rant.

"Well what was I supposed to do, let you die?" he asked with narrowed eyes, earning a serious glare off the girl with butterfly wings.

"Yes."

He couldn't help it.

He froze with wide eyes at her statement.

How could she expect him to let her die for nothing?

How could she possibly expect him to discard her like that?

He thought they were friends… so why?

"Why? Why the hell do you think I could just accept something like that?" he finally managed to growl out through gritted teeth, barely noting that her glare hadn't changed.

"Because we can be revived and you can't!" it took him several seconds to process that statement and when he did, he could do little more than gape in shock at her declaration.

"W-what do you mean you can be revived?!" his question was perfectly valid, from what he knew, once you died you tended to stay dead so the mere thought that it was possible for them to die and come back boggled his mind.

"What? You didn't know?" Lilim said from her place not far away, her expression still one of giddiness, "once we entered your service, you gained ownership of our souls, as long as you're alive our souls will remain under your domain, which means we can easily be restored to full vitality with the appropriate methods."

"But you don't have that luxury! If you die then that bastard upstairs will claim your soul and force you to suffer for sins you didn't even commit!" the girl with butterfly like wings yelled angrily, "that is if he doesn't decide to just destroy your soul outright!"

Harry once again found himself speechless. He had known that a demon offering its services to him was a serious matter, but he hadn't expected it to be quite _that_ serious.

He hadn't expected them to literally be giving their souls to him.

He didn't have much time to process it as he noted a growing group of shadows on the ground.

Looking up he barely had time to jump out of the way of a rain of rainbow wings and razor sharp beaks, but when he finally got himself back into the game, he glanced towards his subordinates, letting an internal sigh of relief escape upon seeing both in good health courtesy of Lilim protecting the little fairy like girl when she had been too busy shouting at him to notice the incoming attack.

"Wha? I only just got out of a fight and I'm already in another?!" his shout of annoyance helped attract the attention of the strange flock of wiry, bird like creatures that had attacked him, he could honestly say he had never seen anything like them before.

Before he could do anything else, a familiar fireball struck one of the beasts, causing a shriek of pain to erupt from its beak as its feathers all caught on fire with little to no resistance, it was obvious from that display that these beasts were not good at dealing with the colourful element.

"Well, I guess I could do with seeing if I can get anything off these things," he mumbled under his breath before taking a deep breath and releasing a stream of wind and ice at the flock.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry had to admit that the group of bird like demons had been a real pain to deal with but in the end, he found himself with a few hundred Macca in exchange for the effort… he really didn't understand why the demons money system had such a strange name but it did.

It was also rather clear to him that the beasts had been far weaker than the Fomor he had previously encountered, a single one of those beasts had been so far beyond him it was terrifying while these creatures had been rather simple to deal with, especially with Hua Po making effective use of her fireballs… a spell she had long ago told him was called Agi.

Apparently she was still working on learning the multiple target version of the spell, Maragi, which would be far more efficient when dealing with multiple enemies like that… he really didn't understand what she meant by that but he wasn't going to argue.

"So… do you think we're going to get attacked again?" he decided to hazard a question, earning a chuckle off Lilim in response.

"Of course we are, what sort of rock have you been living under all your life if you don't even realize something as basic as that?" her response was clearly mocking but Harry could do little more than stare at her blankly.

"It's not his fault he doesn't know much about this world!" Hua Po shouted at the leathery winged demon, clearly angry at her derogatory question towards their master.

"_This world_?" the words that left the seductresses lips were clearly interested as she repeated the most important part of the last statement, "oh? Are you saying that master comes from another world?"

"Yeah, I do," the young boy said, hoping to prevent an argument between the two, "and if I don't buy Shiranui then I don't know if I'll be sent back to my home world."

"Ah, I see, I guess that's why you're so adorably clueless," Harry had to push down the lust that threatened to spill over at her statement, something he was beginning to get used to after just a couple of hours of being in her presence.

"Uh…" he hesitated saying anything else, because he just _knew_ that she would probably do something to make him uncomfortable again, "let's just get to the warehouse alright?" and with that he turned around and started walking East once more.

"Yes, that's a good idea… the sooner you make it home, the sooner I can fuck you," the dark haired woman stated in his ear as her arms wrapped around him, making the young boy blink in confusion before feeling her teeth nibble on his earlobe, causing him to nearly melt like butter against her 'ministrations'.

"Will you cut it out you damn pervert!" Harry could barely notice his red skinned companion's yell, he idly noted that the taller demon's aura of seduction had intensified before shaking his head clear once more.

"I suppose I could… but do you want me to my master?" her voice quickly brought his mind back to an incoherent mess but this time, this time he refused to fall for her manipulations.

"Yes… please stop… at least for now anyway," he managed to push out, earning a pout from the clearly unhappy demon at his decision.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait some more," she muttered before releasing him from her clutches and watching with a hint of amusement as he started power walking away once again.

That was when her senses screamed out to her and her eyes widened before she rushed towards him and knocked him to the ground as a series of o-fuda appeared where he had previously stood and a bright light flashed clearly.

"What?!" the young boy noted the fact that this time she hadn't latched onto him for her usual reasons and that they were clearly under attack yet again, "am I ever going to get a break?!"

"Master, that was Hama, do not let yourself get caught by it, or you will die," for once Lilim was being perfectly serious, something he hadn't expected to see, that is until he noted the enemy.

It was female, it had a lithe body with pale but healthy skin and shoulder length blonde hair. It's clothing was… risqué at best, involving little more than black leather straps, one that went from her groin to her neck, with two other straps connected to it, one covering her breasts while the other was located roughly halfway between her groin and chest. There was a leather collar around her neck with a long, broken chain hanging from it and what he was certain was skin tight leather hot pants covering her lower area. Then, completely separate from the rest of her ensemble, was a leather blindfold with a strange, eye like symbol located dead centre of it and two long bands of fabric falling from opposite side of her head.

But all of that only made her most prominent features stand out even more due to the sheer ludicrousness of her state of dress… a pair of large, pure white _angel wings._

"Uh… Lilim… is that what I think it is?" he asked with an obvious amount of surprise at the figure currently flying above them.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the creature that had just attacked them.

"An Angel," he admitted with a certain amount of disbelief in his own voice at the sheer thought of _that_ being an angel.

"Then yes, it is what you think it is," his newest companion said, while never taking her eyes off the angel in question.

"Hama," a single word was all that escaped the blondes lips as the o-fuda once again appeared around the two dark haired demons, before Lilim quickly threw him out of the way of harm before escaping herself, the fact that it only took less than half a second to do so was rather impressive.

That was when a ball of fire struck the white winged individual from behind, inflicting a visible amount of damage but clearly not enough to defeat the angelic figure.

Harry noted how Lilim immediately flew up with a look of murder on her face, ready to tear the divine messenger apart, and idly wondered if the two had former history with each other.

But that didn't matter, there was only one thing that mattered and that was the one reason he made his next act.

"WAIT!" his command caused both Lilim and Hua Po to freeze in their tracks as the Angel recovered from the fireball, "do we have to fight miss angel?"

He knew it was foolish, he knew it went against everything they ever taught in Religious Education at school but in the end, he didn't want to fight an angel, they were symbols of peace, justice and protection and he didn't want to have to kill something like that.

"You wish to avoid confrontation?" the angels voice spoke out, it was soft melodic and calmed him down from its peaceful nature and only made him even more reluctant to fight the leather bound woman.

"Yes, I don't want to have to fight an angel," he admitted hoping that he could avoid any further fighting with the blonde.

He noted how the strap wearing woman seemed to think for a few seconds before putting her hand out, palm up and saying something that made him nearly fall over in shock, "fifty macca."

He froze.

"What?" it was the only thing that could leave his mouth at that declaration.

"My price, fifty macca," she repeated, her hand still extended, however before Harry could say anything in response, his butterfly winged companion interrupted.

"For you to leave or enter his service?" Hua Po's question made Harry blink, they needed the money so why was she asking a question like that?

"Leave," the one word answer made Harry wonder if there was a problem with the angel currently floating before them.

"And for your services?" she asked, earning an obviously unhappy 'tch' off Lilim in the process.

"One hundred Macca," the tone of the angel was still the same heavenly sound as before but Harry finally noticed something he had failed to pick up before… it was monotonous.

"I'll offer you sixty."

"Ninety."

"Seventy."

"Eighty."

"Seventy five."

"Eighty."

Harry for his part had never expected to see something like that before, a fairy bartering with an angel, he wondered if the human's had gotten a very wrong impression of the angels if this was the standard most held themselves to.

"Fine," the little red skinned demon admitted grudgingly before going up to Harry and explaining the situationt to him as best as she could, "Harry, please pay the angel eighty Macca, if you do then we'll have another ally, one that could even defeat a Fomor if we come across one again."

That statement made Harry immediately pull out his money and count out the eighty Macca required, sure he wasn't happy with the thought of having to pay the angel to work for him but if it did and really could defeat a Fomor then there was no way he'd reject the white winged woman.

"Here, eighty Macca, do we have a deal?" he asked the angel, who started counting the money he gave it before giving a curt now.

"We have an accord," she stated calmly, "I am Angel of the Divine clan, my services are hereby yours."

Harry found himself breathing a sigh of relief as he felt the divine messenger take a place within his soul before chuckling slightly at the irony of it, an Angel selling its services to a demon.

"I don't like it," he blinked before looking at Lilim, seeing a scowl adorning her face and wondering just how bad the relationship between her and angels were.

"Come on Lilim, that Hama spell you mentioned should be useful shouldn't it?" he asked, hoping that she would agree with him.

"Yes, I know it will… but it's an _angel_," she said, practically spitting out the last word.

"And why's that a problem?" he asked, wondering if it was just some sort of feud between the two.

"Well, Angels are the sort to try and punish all sins and given how they consider premarital sex a sin and my species don't do well with churches…" she started only to trail off, obviously expecting him to make the connection himself.

"I see…" he muttered before deciding to do what he could to ignore her after he summoned the white winged divine.

He barely noticed the purple light that indicated the summoning of his newest subordinate.

"What need have you of me," she asked, her melodic monotone making him wonder briefly how she managed to sound so musical without a change in tone.

"Uh… what?" he didn't know what else to say, earning a slight tilt of the angels head.

"You summoned me," she stated bluntly, making the former human look around uneasily.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Why?" her question made him stare at her blankly, wondering why she assumed he had a reason to summon her.

"Do I need a reason to summon you?" he asked, his tone disbelieving.

"…" the silence was telling as she just kept staring at him with that blindfold practically boring into his soul.

"Well, I've summoned you because I wanted to okay?" he finally said hoping it was a good enough reason.

"I see," the response he got from the angel was said in such a manner that he couldn't figure out if she was upset or simply didn't care.

"So… onto the great Ginza underpass right?" he finally said, earning a nod off the angel and confirmations from the other two demons in his employ.

And so he once again started his journey to the warehouse, hoping that this time, he wouldn't have to waste anymore time or money getting to the shop.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry found his eye twitching mercilessly as he walked through what he finally realised were sewers, though that wasn't the reason he was annoyed.

The reason he was annoyed was because of the sheer number of demons he had to kill to get there.

He already had a few thousand Macca from the fights and was praying that he wouldn't have to get anymore when he finally reached the shop.

Though he doubted it would be easy to get there given the sheer number of foes he was facing and in the end, he was simply glad it had only been a few hours since he had arrived, probably about eight if his guess was any good.

The large, dark corridors of the sewer maintenance system were easily navigated, though he did take the odd wrong turn and got into a reasonable number of fights before he finally reached it… the glowing symbol that according to Lilim represented the junk shop just past the door.

"So, you're here already here," a voice that haunted him called out from behind, making him swallow nervously before turning around to see a familiar flash of red and blue.

"Oh no…" was all he could say upon seeing that pixie again.

"Don't worry too much, my job today isn't to blow you up," the blue clad fairy stated with a sigh, "I'm just to make things a little more interesting for you."

Harry found himself rushing to grab the handle of the junk shop door but it was too late.

It wasn't the same feeling of vertigo he got from behind transported by Hitoshura, instead he just found himself several feet in the air in an instant, his subordinates right there with him as the bright light of the central 'star' of the world blared down on them.

He hit the ground with a resounding thud but was durable enough to barely feel the impact before he rushed to his feet and looked around himself, noting that he was definitely in some kind of construction yard.

And was now surrounded by what were obviously more pixies.

"Oh boy," was all he could say as their faces twisted into malicious grins.

And then they charged.

**XXX The Hitoshura And Pixie Show XXX**

Pixie: Welcome back to the Hitoshura and Pixie show!

Hitoshura: So, we're back and today we're going to go over the battle system in Nocturne.

Pixie: I thought we were going to do a special on the endings?

Hitoshura: what's there to say about them? In three of them the reasons are enacted, a world ruled by strength, worlds of isolation and a world without free will, then in the other three endings, one has the world restored to how it was before the conception, which is the name given to the apocalypse in the game, another were the world is left in the state it is after the conception, which is the ending this fic is based on, and then there is the true demon ending.

Pixie: where you join Lucifer, break time and space and lead hells armies against God.

Hitoshura: it's also the only ending where I learn the Pierce skill.

Pixie: Pierce lets him ignore elemental resistances.

Hitoshura: which are the key to successful fighting in nocturne.

Pixie: that's right, many demons in nocturne… well, Atlus games in general, have resistances to certain types of damage, which vary based on the game.

Hitoshura: but the resistances always have the same levels, weak, normal, strong, null, absorb and reflect.

Pixie: using an element the enemy is weak against always gives some advantage beyond simply more damage, in nocturne and the avatar turner games, which are better known as Digital Devil Saga in the west, the press turn system is in place.

Hitoshura: the press turn system works like this, each character in your party has one turn… though it is possible to gain an extra press turn in a new game plus, and you can have up to four characters in a fight at any one time.

Pixie: Using an element that the enemy is weak against uses half a press turn and each weakness exploit use half of the next press turn, allowing for up to ten attacks a turn if you have have four party members and the extra press turn.

Hitoshura: when an enemy is strong against an element, they take less damage but that's about it, however if they null it or you miss, they take no damage and you use two press turns instead of one.

Pixie: Then there is absorb and repel, absorb reverses the damage done and heals the enemy while repel sends the attack back at the user… both of these outcomes use up the rest of the press turns and lets the foe have their shot at you.

Hitoshura: those rules also apply to the foe, so using a demon weak to the enemy is a very bad idea in our game.

Pixie: well, we're once again running low on words so we should probably stop here.

Hitoshura: I guess so, it would be nice if he gave us a larger word count.

Pixie: Well, see ya later everyone!

* * *

And that is all for now, I hope most of you enjoyed this chapter.

Anyway, I know it seems like I'm giving him more and more demon subordinates but the simple fact is this, I always intended on him getting Lilim and Angel during the same trip to the vortex world, namely because I can't stop visualizing a comedy routine between the two.

They will be the last of his demons until second year though so you'll get plenty of time to get used to them before I add another to his... group.

I would also like to mention Hitoshura's party right now, it consists of these demons.

Super Pixie

Matador

Daisoujou

Hell Biker

White Rider

Red Rider

Black Rider

Pale Rider

The Harlot

Trumpeter

For those of you who don't haven't played the game, those are Pixie and all the Fiends excluding Dante/Raidou.

In words that you may recognize them, the four horsemen of the apocalypse, the harlot of Babylon and the Angel whose trumpets sound the time of reckoning.

The first three of the fiends don't have a religious counterpart I'm aware of.

Anyway, that's all for today so until next time.

Shadow out!


	5. Beginning 5: The Second Game Pt3

And I'm back.

Firstly I would like to apologize to Seth A. Mincberg, I said in my last chapter that it would be the chapter after this one that Harry would receive his Hogwarts letter but this chapter ended up extending longer than I thought it would, plus I checked up on the location of Yoyogi park post-conception and realized it was much further from Ginza than I thought it was, so there will be one more chapter after this before the first year arc starts.

Now, it is time to answer the a review :

Artful Lounger: Like I said before, I was always intending on him having both a Lilim and Angel together primarily for the comedy that could come from their conflicting natures. And yes, Harry was just teleported to Yoyogi park, though I will admit that I forgot about my mention of Ghosts n' Goblins earlier in the story, it just seemed too easy to simply have him go from Ginza to the Great Underpass without any real obstacles.

As for the fact that it is based off the normal demon ending, in the true demon ending, he breaks reality... there wouldn't really be anything left for him to screw with after that. And while he doesn't actually work for Lucy, he does feel at least a little indebted to him in this fic, since he did reach the fifth Kalpa though he didn't go any lower. And for his team, there is a reason I decided to use the fiends in general instead of his super team from Avatar Turners (A.K.A. Digital Devil Saga) is twofold, to give him a darker based team and give him subordinates that don't completely outclass Harry until he's capable of punching out deities.

And that is all for now, so let's get on with the show.

* * *

Harry wondered exactly how he got into this situation.

"So, you're being tormented by the Hitoshura," the voice was soft, tender and the sort of thing that made him think of a mother.

Then again, looking at the Fairy that was speaking to him, it was hard to think of her as being old enough to actually be a mother, after all, she looked to be in her early twenties at the oldest, her long blonde hair flowing like a river down her shoulders and onto her vibrant green dress. She had insect like wings just like the rest of the Pixies but outside of that, only her height was anything similar to the others.

Though he would never deny that the woman possessed some form of ethereal beauty, one that wasn't created by any aura or skimpy dress code, it was simply that she was so regal that it was hard to not focus on her beauty.

If only she was taller, then he might have fallen for her beauty despite his age… and not in the purely sexual way he did with Lilim either.

"Yes, your Majesty," he responded to her question with an air of obvious submissiveness, the fact was that after hearing her name, he knew exactly who this Fairy was.

Titania, wife of Oberon and queen of the Fairies.

And apparently, she and her husband had had an argument… again, something which he wasn't really surprised about given the fact he had read 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

What he had found more surprising was that Titania was actually quite a bit more powerful than the King of the Fairies and most of their arguments stemmed from jealousy on his side.

He had forced himself to not laugh at that information, he really didn't want to piss off the woman before him, regardless of her height, after all, she was a master of magic.

And he was very much NOT prepared to get into a fight with ANY magic user after what happened with the lowest ranked Pixies when he had arrived, what with how they had easily restrained him via electric magic before using him as a hostage to force his followers to surrender.

It really was a shock just how much damage magic he was weak to could cause if he got hit by it.

"Hmm, you certainly are in a bit of bother aren't you," the amused expression that adorned her face was clear to him despite her size, "well then, why don't you have some tea, I'm sure it'll help you relax."

Harry found himself mentally debating whether to accept the offered beverage or not, she was clearly far beyond him and seemed to be treating him at least amicably despite the fact he had literally fallen from the sky and into her kingdom (he mentally cringed at that, the kingdom of the Fae was a construction site of all things).

"Yes please," he conceded before noting one of the high pixies float away to retrieve the teapot that was sitting not that far away.

He was rather amazed when he noticed that all pixies looked nearly identical, all of them wearing blue leotards and having red hair and insect wings, but then he had seen the High Pixies, with their vibrant blue hair, purple leotards, black leggings and gloves and boots of an even darker purple.

Though all the High Pixies looked nearly identical to each other as well… idly he wondered exactly why that was but pushed that thought out of his mind as the teapot was brought over to the table he was sitting, alongside a teacup ready to be filled with the traditional beverage.

"Hmm… your Majesty," he started, earning a slight tilting of the Fairy Queens head, "would it be inappropriate for me to summon my allies?"

"Hmm, I suppose none of you are a genuine threat to me, so I suppose I can allow it," the blond woman stated with a smile.

"Thank you," and without another thought, he called forth the trio of women that sold their souls to him.

The three appeared from the purple lightning that normally signalled their summoning, however they all remained silent in the presence of the queen of the Fae, a being more than powerful enough to massacre them all with a single word.

"My, you three look very uncomfortable, would you three like some tea?" her question fell on nervous ears, none of the recently summoned entities knowing how to react to the offer, before deciding to look at their master for what course of action they should take, taking note of the nod he made towards them.

"Yes please," the trio chimed, making the blond fairy nod at more of her underlings, who quickly went to bring more teacups over to allow the newly summoned demons a drink.

"Now, back on topic," Titania stated with her smile still in place, "you said that the Hitoshura was 'playing a game' with you… may I enquire as to the nature of this game?"

"I'm just supposed to buy a Magatama named Shiranui and we were just about to enter the junk shop in the Great Ginza Underpass when his pixie appeared and transported us here," he admitted, earning a sigh off the woman in green.

"That pixie… it used to be just like the rest and then…" the blonde queen started before releasing a sigh, "she should've never accepted the blessings of Amala."

"The blessings of Amala?" he couldn't stop the curiosity from leaking into his voice at that statement and quickly regretted asking upon seeing the look in the tiny woman's eyes.

"The blessings of Amala grant power… but they are corruptive and dangerous, Hitoshura himself spent too much time in the Labyrinth of Amala," she stated seriously as she picked up her tiny cup of tea, "even if he never reached the bottom, it still corrupted him to less resemble the human he once was."

Harry found himself nodding at that statement, while he had never been informed that the Hitoshura had once been human, it wasn't exactly a great leap of logic that allowed him to come to the conclusion that the other demon had once been a boy like himself.

He was rather amused at the way his three companions jerked in surprise at that little fact though, he had always assumed they had realised it.

"Wait! Are you saying that the Hitoshura was a human?!" Hua Po couldn't stop herself from blurting out before flinching back at the fact that she had just spoken out of turn with the Queen of the Fae.

"That is correct, though I do not know much of his past I am aware of that one fact courtesy of an… acquaintance of his that survived the conception," the blonde queen stated with a smile, "and please, there is no need to act so tense, tea is supposed to let you relax is it not?"

"So, this acquaintance of his, what was their relationship with each other?" Harry decided to ask, wondering exactly what sort of person the Hitoshura was before he became what he saw now.

"I am uncertain, she was apparently his teacher at some point but… the trust she seemed to place in him and the effort he put in to meet her makes me believe that there may have been some level of romantic feelings between them," she admitted with a small smile, "though, I may very well be wrong."

Harry for his part found himself thinking on that.

Back in Britain at the very least, student teacher relationships were a taboo, something many considered gross misconduct and any teacher found to have been in a relationship with a student of any age was persecuted against, even if that student was of age.

So it could mean that either, he wasn't exactly a follower of social customs, came from a culture where such things were not frowned upon or… Titania was wrong and their relationship wasn't romantic, for all he knew it could've been a more familial type of bond.

But ignoring that, it did say something else, that he started off trustworthy for at least some things and then lost that trustworthiness to either his demonic nature or his experiences in this world.

Regardless, the fact remained that he still didn't know much about the other human turned demon.

"Is there anything else you know about him?" the question was simple and Harry hoped she would answer in the positive, after all, he felt that he truly needed a lot of knowledge if he was to ever find a way to stop Hitoshura.

"Not long after the conception, he freed my kingdom from a corruptive influence, though whether he cared about freeing us is up for debate… especially given how he left with the source of the influence after it lost its power," she admitted with a shake of her head, earning a small sigh of defeat from the black haired boy.

"I see, thank you for telling me your Majesty," he thanked her, once more wondering if there was any way to find out more about the older demons nature and motives.

"That is quite alright young Harry Potter, simply having the chance to have tea with a someone that is not of my kingdom is a pleasant change," she admitted, making him smile slightly at her admittance, completely unconcerned with her knowledge of his name… primarily because he had already told her back when he was first taken before her.

"Please, just call me Harry," he had to admit, he was actually growing to enjoy this little tea party and the Queen of the Fae was proving to be a far more sociable individual than he was expecting.

"Well then Harry, please, call me Titania," her response made the raven haired child smile lightly as he idly thought of how weird it was to think that he was basically on a first name basis with the Queen of the Fae.

"Titania, may I ask you exactly what the Labyrinth of Amala is?" he decided to ask about the place that had apparently corrupted his predecessor, wondering just how bad the place was to create such a person.

"It is… the closest thing to what Christians call hell there is," she admitted with obvious hesitation, "it is a massive collection of Magatsuhi forged into a series of floors by the Fallen One himself… and while I'm not completely certain, I think it was created purely to corrupt the Hitoshura."

"So, why do you believe that to be the case?" Lilim decided to ask, given the way Titania seemed to be treating them like guests instead of prisoners.

"Because he left when the Hitoshura called down the Tower of Kagutsuchi," the blonde queen stated calmly as she took another sip of her tea.

"The Tower Of Kagutsuchi?" Harry could do little more than blink in confusion at that term, earning another small chuckle off the Queen of the Fae.

"It was a path that led to Kagutsuchi, the centre of this world and the only power capable of mutating the world to form whatever reason won the right to exist," her voice was sombre as she gave that explanation, "that is, until the Hitoshura rejected all reasons and forced the world to remain as it is until the next conception."

Harry simply nodded at that statement, he had already been told about the conception by Hua Po when she called Hitoshura 'the destroyer of worlds'.

Why they couldn't just call it the apocalypse like everyone else was beyond him but he had decided nearly a year ago that he wouldn't try too hard to understand demons.

"By the way… I do want to go home before the time limit Hitoshura set ends," he decided to mention, hoping that she would accept what he was saying.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, all I need to do is use a little magic to transport you back to where you came from and everything will be fine," Titania explained with a small smile, "see?"

Then she clicked her fingers before frowning and clicking them again.

"Is there a problem?" Harry was beginning to worry, the sheer fact that she was beginning to look rather angry.

"Yes, it would appear that a certain traitor amongst my clan is interfering with my magic," she admitted with a scowl, "even if I am naturally the powerful among the fairies, it doesn't change the fact that with the blessings of Amala that particular Pixie surpasses me in every respect."

"So, does that mean you can't help me?" he asked, worry beginning to flow through his being at the thought that this pixie was on another level to the Queen of the Fae herself.

"Unfortunately it does," the blonde queen admitted as she took in the sight of his subordinates, "and I feel I must inform you that as you are right now, getting to Ginza without the use of a terminal will most likely be impossible for you."

The Boy-Who-Lived, as he was called in the Wizarding world, found himself frowning at that statement. He wasn't going to argue with the Queen of the Fae about such a thing, he had already experienced just how outclassed he could be by the appropriate enemy, his little tussle with a Fomor was proof of that.

What made him frown however was the simple question of why that Pixie transported him somewhere where he was so outclassed? He knew that he was still weak by demon standards so why was he sent somewhere that was apparently far beyond his abilities? And then there was the other question.

"What's a terminal?" he recognised the name, it was used in England, even if it was mostly restricted to airports, but in this context, he was left confused.

"They are matter transportation devices, allowing for near instantaneous travel between two locations that contain one," the woman in green admitted, "if it wasn't for Hitoshura clearly interfering with your travel methods, I would recommend using one to get to the great underpass of Ginza but there is no guarantee that your journey would be smooth… or that you would arrive at your intended destination."

"Well, I guess it's better than any other option I have," the boy with a lightning bolt scar decided to admit with a shake of his head, earning an unhappy sigh off the Fairy Queen.

"I suppose you are correct," she admitted with her frown still in place, "well, given the complications in your situation, I suppose I will have to let you go sooner than I anticipated."

"Thank you for your hospitality milady," the amber eyed boy said as he rose from his seat, his subordinates rising alongside him, "it was very relaxing talking with you over tea."

"Thank you for the compliments, if you ever find yourself back in this world, feel free to visit for another session," her smile was radiant as he gave her his own in response, "now, someone please show my guests to the terminal at the Eastern exit and teach them how to use it."

"Of course your majesty," a High Pixie said as she floated up to the quartet, "if you would please follow me, I will take you to the Eastern Exit."

And so Harry did as instructed, quickly leaving the company of the blonde queen while the blue haired fairy led him through the construction yard and towards the 'terminal' as they called it.

"So, do you think you'll return at some point?" the High Pixie that was leading them away asked him calmly, earning a couple of blinks off the boy.

"I guess that depends on how things go for me," he admitted as he bit his lip nervously and the Pixie looked at him seriously, "I mean, I don't know how to return at will and the Hitoshura is constantly screwing around with my life so I don't know if it is possible for me to return."

He wasn't even going to mention the fact that it would be less than five months until he started at Hogwarts and he had no idea how learning a mortal magic system would affect his life.

"And if it was possible to hop between your world and this one at will?" the little woman asked suspiciously.

"If I could, then yeah, it would be nice to meet Titania again," he decided to admit, earning a small grin off the purple clad fairy.

"I see, in that case, I'll give you a little something," she stated before pulling out a strange cylindrical object, "think of this as a onetime summoning spell… it'll call me forth to wherever you may be at the time, then I can set up a terminal for you to use whenever you have need."

"Huh? Really?" at the little blue haired woman's nod, he let out a small grin, "thanks, I'll make sure I come back every once in a while, though I'll have to wait about five months before using it."

"Months?" Harry found himself nearly smacking himself on the head, he had forgotten that the inhabitants of the Vortex world didn't use time phases like hours, days, months and years… they simply used the number of Kagutsuchi cycles that happened in a certain time.

If he remembered Hua Po's estimation, then it was approximately one hour per cycle, which would mean that the number of cycles in five months would be approximately…

"Sorry, I mean about three thousand six hundred Kagutsuchi Cycles," he decided to translate it to a time frame the fairy would understand.

"W-what? That long?" her reaction was rather surprising given how demons tended to be ageless, as in, they couldn't die of old age, even those who were famous for being old couldn't actually age past the age that they were considered to be in their myths and legends.

Not that Harry really cared about it that much, it just meant that any mortal friends he may make wouldn't live anywhere near as long as he would… well, provided he wasn't killed before then that is.

Plus he knew that mortals were nowhere near the level of a demon in terms of power, though he wasn't certain about wizards, they very well could be capable of matching a demon for all he knew, though he doubted they would be on par with a Deity.

"Yeah, sorry but I'm going to be relocated to a place called Hogwarts around about then, when I'm there I can set up the terminal and come visit much more often… you and Titania could even come and visit my world for yourselves if I did that," he decided to offer, earning a couple of blinks in surprise at the possibility.

"I see, well, I hope you return once you've set yourself up at this Hogwarts place, her Majesty doesn't often get to enjoy such cycles, so having you visit for tea would certainly be good for her," the High Pixie stated calmly.

"I will, and I hope you'll come visit when I do," the amber eyed boy said with a happy grin, now that he was no longer being attacked by the fairies whenever he showed his face around them, he was beginning to find them much easier to get along with, "oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"High Pixie," her response made the boy blink in a bit of surprise, that was the one answer he had not been expecting when asking for her name.

"Uh, don't you have a name of your own?" his question was perfectly understandable given the world he was born in and how nearly every human in the first world countries was given a name as soon as they were born, he didn't know about third world countries but he wasn't going to take them for granted.

"What do you mean?" her question was asked with an obvious level of curiosity and made him wonder exactly what she found so difficult to understand about what he was asking.

"Harry, I guess I forgot to mention earlier," his attention turned towards the demon he had spent the most time with as she started explaining something she had never mentioned before, "but demons don't have names like humans do."

"Huh?" the dark haired boy could do little more than blurt out an unintelligible grunt of confusion at her explanation.

"Every human is given a series of names to differentiate them from each other but us demons simply have our species and our clans," she continued and Harry found himself taking note of how the other demons that had no experience with normal humans seemed surprised at that explanation, though Angel still had the same unreadable expression as always, "like how my species is Hua Po and I'm of the Jirae clan… it would be like calling your Uncle 'Company Director of the Human clan'."

"W-what? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" his question was clear, and the little red skinned Jirae just shrugged in response.

"Because it isn't important," her answer to his question made him narrow his eyes slightly at her.

"Well then… I'm giving you all proper names!" he declared, earning several blinks of confusion from the demons around him.

"Master, you don't need to," Lilim said as she puffed her chest out and pumping up her seductive aura, "as long as I get to screw your brains out then," she didn't get to finish as a fist descended to strike her head.

"I cannot permit any form of intercourse between an unmarried couple," it was a simple statement said in a familiar angelic monotone but the message was definitely there.

"While you may not care," he started after regaining control of his hormones, "I do, and so I'm going to give you proper names."

"I'll admit, I'm interested," the High Pixie said with an amused smirk adorning her face, "so what do you want to call me?"

"How do you feel about Peaseblossom?" he asked, making the blue haired pixie tilt her head in consideration.

"Where did you get a name like that from?" she asked him as Harry found himself struggling to ignore the Lilim's attempts to hit Angel back for interrupting her seduction attempt.

"An old Poet and Playwright called William Shakespeare," he admitted with a shrug, "he created a play called 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and two of the key figures in it were Oberon and Titania… Peaseblossom was one of Titania's servants in it."

"I see, I suppose I can accept it if that's the reason you chose it," she admitted with a firm nod.

"Hope you like it Peaseblossom," the scarred boy decided to say with a grin, "now, for Hua Po… let's name you Jiao!"

"You really don't need to Harry," his first demon said quietly but he was certain she was growing a darker shade of red in her face at the name he had decided to give her.

"But I want you to have a proper name," he said in a quieter tone than when he declared it to Lilim and Peaseblossom, "you aren't going to refuse my request are you?"

A few seconds passed with the only sound being the fight between Lilim and Angel, who had taken their chase to the air as Lilim continued to try and hit the more powerful divine.

"No," with a shake of her head, the newly Christened Jiao let out a smile and with a small bob, turned away from the boy before plopping down on his shoulder next to his head, "I'll admit, it'll take awhile to get used to having a name of my own but… thank you."

"So, now to think of a name for Lilim…" he muttered under his breath.

"How about Moana," the little woman with butterfly wings asked with a hint of mischievousness in her tone, "it was one of the names on one of those video's your uncle hides in the shed."

"Hides in the shed… oh…" it took a few seconds for Harry to realise just what she was suggesting, "yeah, that seems about right."

"So Moana it is?"

"Yeah, hey Lilim! We've decided on a name for you!" he called out, making the tanned devil look at him before turning to pass on a glare to the white winged follower.

"So, you've decided to give me a new name huh? So what is it?" the dark haired woman asked with obvious irritation at having her attempts to get back at Angel thwarted.

"Moana," he supplied easily, causing a small smirk to adorn the leathery winged woman's face.

"Oh? Does that mean you want me to moan a lot when you enter me?" Harry found himself blushing at her question, he wouldn't call it teasing, after all, he was pretty certain she wasn't planning on saying no if he accepted her offers for 'fun'.

"Such a manner of talking is unacceptable," the monotone of Angel's voice cut through the tension in the air, "as such, I expect you to refrain from such indecent behaviour until such a time as you are seen as one in the eyes of the lord."

"Oh shut up, just because you refuse to open your eyes to sin doesn't mean we have to follow your boring ass example," the newly minted Moana stated with a grin.

"That's enough, Angel, are you alright with the name Dinah?" he asked, hoping that doing so would stop the argument before it started.

"Would it be too much to ask that I be named Elisheva?" her response was certainly different to the rest and Harry found himself blinking a little in surprise at the fact that she seemed to understand the concept of names to at least a certain extent.

"Yeah, that'd be alright, though I guess I should ask, do you have any experience with humans?" his question made sense given how the others seemed ignorant of the customs of humans in his world at the very least.

"Yes, I spent several years acting as a Guardian Angel for a person named Tom Marvolo Riddle before he let himself drown in darkness," she explained to him calmly, making him nod his head in understanding and a slight bit of surprise.

"Oh, is that so," Harry had to admit that he hadn't expected that, then again, he had honestly forgotten about the concept of guardian angels, after all, there was no way he had one given his status as a demon and even before then, he was sure there wasn't one due to how little was done to help him.

Still, at least now he didn't need a Guardian Angel and simply having a hired angel was proving useful for surviving in the Vortex World.

"Yes," her response was definitive and let Harry know that there was no question about the authenticity of her claim, though he was beginning to wonder if he would have to explain to her that she didn't need to answer every single question he ever muttered.

"Well then, Peaseblossom, Jiao, Moana and Elisheva, let's get to the Terminal and make our way home!" he yelled out, hoping that there wouldn't be too much trouble getting back to the Great Underpass of Ginza and buying Shiranui… and even if they failed, he at least hoped that he'd be capable of using using a Terminal to find whatever store it was located in.

It didn't take too long, with an escort looking over them, the group found themselves protected from the usual assaults that would be piled on any regular visitors… and given what Harry had seen of the Trolls and Kelpies that also made their home there… he did not think he would survive in a real combat situation in this kingdom.

"Alright, we're here," the blue haired High Pixie stated as she came across a door with a red glyph glowing on it, "this glyph indicates a terminal room, so if you ever see one like this then you know there'll be a terminal behind it."

Harry simply found himself nodding at the explanation before entering the room with the others, only to blink in surprise at the scene before him.

"Wait! Isn't this the same as that room Hitoshura brought us?" he asked, only for the only demon with him at the time to twitch in annoyance.

"Yes… yes it is…" she admitted with a grim expression on her face, "which means… all this time… WE COULD'VE JUST USED THE ONE BACK THERE AND AVOIDED THIS WHOLE DAMNED MESS!"

The amber eyed boy simply nodded in agreement, he was feeling rather pissed at that fact himself.

"Well, to be fair, there aren't many demons that actually know how to use the terminals and they usually get stuck in the Amala Network and are never seen again," Peaseblossom admitted with a shrug, "honestly the only ones I know of that know how to use a terminal are us Fae, Nyx and Loki in Ginza and the Hitoshura himself… though from what you've said, he's learned how to use their transfer function independently from the drums."

"So… are we going to try going back to the Great Underpass of Ginza now? The sooner you get home the sooner I can get you in bed," Moana asked while looking at Elisheva, obviously expecting her to attack her again.

"You will not perform such indecent actions while I am still around Lilim," the white winged being stated firmly.

"Elisheva… her name is now Moana," Harry stated bluntly.

"I know," the blindfolded woman stated without a hint of hesitation.

"Then why did you refer to her like that?" the dark haired boy's question was simple and the response was just as simple.

"I was referring to her species."

"Fine… let's just get going before you two try to kill each other again," and with that, he turned towards the High Pixie, "so exactly how do I use this thing?" he asked as he patted the drum.

"Oh, it's simple really, all you do is this."

**XXX The Hitoshura And Pixie Show XXX**

Hitoshura: well… that was rather depressing.

Pixie: DEPRESSING?! THE AUTHOR IS TAKING WAY TOO MANY LIBERTIES WITH OUR CHARACTERS!

Hitoshura: well, to be fair, we don't exactly get much in the way of dialogue in the games, so our personalities aren't exactly well fleshed out.

Pixie: Hmph, still… he didn't have to make us a pair of psycho's like that.

Hitoshura: perhaps… but then again, we are the primary antagonists of this fic so I guess it's only natural that he'd do something like that.

Pixie: Wait? We're the antagonists?

Hitoshura: Yep, didn't he ever tell you?

Pixie: He never tells me anything…

Hitoshura: Uh… well, let's start the show already, we've already wasted over a fifth of our allocation.

Pixie: … Fine.

Hitoshura: So… since it came up here, let's give a brief overview of the Amala Network.

Pixie: It's questionable exactly how comprehensive the network is, but it is a massive, multiverse spanning existence that contains practically all knowledge in existence.

Hitoshura: though as we said, it is question if it actually contains all knowledge or whether certain beings exist outside of the network… though if such beings exist, then they are at their very core, Chaotic entities that exist outside of time, space and fate.

Pixie: like you clearly do in the True Demon Ending.

Hitoshura: just because I broke all of them doesn't mean I'm a chaotic entity.

Pixie: …

Hitoshura: oh, fine I am one of those beings, there! Are you happy?

Pixie: it's not good to try and trick yourself like that master.

Hitoshura: and now you call me master… sorry, I was supposed to say that sarcastically but it doesn't exactly get conveyed well in text does it?

Pixie: no it doesn't.

Hitoshura: anyway, I guess there is one last thing to mention about the Amala Network.

Pixie: Do you mean the ludicrous quantities of Magatsuhi that flows through it?

Hitoshura: yeah, there is enough there to allow for the creation of a new world without any noticeable decrease in the levels contained within the network.

Pixie: well it does contain all the knowledge in the multiverse so surely it should contain all the emotions in the multiverse as well.

Hitoshura: true.

Pixie: hey, wait!

Hitoshura: what?

Pixie: I've just noticed, this is the first time we've had more than enough time to talk about what we intended to! And we even wasted quite a bit of our allocation at the start as well!

Hitoshura: and now you're wasting the last bit of it as well.

Pixie: well we don't get to do that under normal circumstances.

Hitoshura: That's because this topic was rather small compared to the rest… probably because of the lack of information we have on the network.

Pixie: true, without the other three games in the main series we have a very limited knowledge base to pull from in this subject.

Hitoshura: and now, we're out of words.

Pixies: see ya later!

* * *

Okay, and that is all there is for today.

I know that not much really happened this chapter but that is just the way it wrote itself... I was also never planning on nicknaming the demons either but it sort of just happened when I was writing so I've decided to stick with it.

Anyway, I guess that's all I really have to say about this chapter so without further ado...

Shadow out.


End file.
